Never Thought
by Zeroexist
Summary: Natsu stumbled across a one-way portal that leads to a parallel world when he was young, now stuck in this world, he enters a normal highschool, will he find love in a place he never thought he would? NatsuXErza GrayXLucy, AU, Warning: OOC
1. Prologue

_**I just need to get this out my head, i couldn't concentrate on doing my project because i have other things in mind, haha, oh well now that i got that out of my system, i'm going to do what i have to do, which is my history project, booorring but i have no choice,**_

_**Warning: Natsu is really OOC in this story, i did that so he would fit the part, but i would get him back in character every now and then.**_

_**i have nothing to say, or maybe i have oh well for now just enjoy this chapter. well hopefully anyway.**_

_**Disclaimer: still belongs to Hiro Mashima, and i don't have money to pay any good lawyers so let's leave at that XD**_

* * *

><p>KnightScales15<p>

"Never Thought"

Morning, ugh!, I hate mornings, why? Well for a lot of reasons actually but mostly because it means the sleep that you're craving for is over and another day of _Fun _work is waiting for you, just in case you haven't notice, I was being sarcastic at the fun part.

Oh yeah, I have yet to introduce myself, that was rude of me, I'm sorry about that. My Father would've smacked me at the back of my head if he finds out, anyway my name is Natsu Dragneel.

I'm just you're average everyday guy, "Good Morning Young Master Natsu" I heard one of the Butlers greeted me, I don't know who, there's lots of them roaming the house.

"Good Morning" I replied, ok so maybe I'm not average, well you see, My Father owns this huge Video Game Producing company or something, so yeah, we're kinda loaded, not like I wanted us to be, oh well no sense in complaining about this, since probably most people would be wishing for this kind of lifestyle.

I stood up from bed and made my way to the bathroom, I forgot, class starts today, I just transferred from an Elite private school to a normal public school, My choice by the way, I'll tell you the reason later, for now I need to prepare.

A good 20 minutes had past and now I was ready, I was wearing our school uniform which is a simple Polo shirt, a blue sweater-vest above it, a black necktie and a pair of black pants.

Back at my old school, we dress all fancy like, Jeez it was annoying plus it's such a bother having to wear those damn layers, I'm probably not making any sense but oh well.

I opened the door that leads to the exit of my room, the hallway was filled with Maids and Butlers on opposite sides.

"Good Morning Young Master!" they greeted me at the same time while bowing their heads, I said a simple "Good Morning" to them, of course I said it just once, I mean there's just no point in greeting them one-by-one and it's a waste of time, not that I'm being rude or a brat, but honestly having to greet tons of servants everyday is just a bother, plus there's so many of them that I can't remember their names.

I made my way to the dining area; the huge table was filled to the brim with foods, like fruits from god-knows-where, stacks of pancakes and other delicious delicacies'. But I'm not that hungry, so I sat at one of the chairs, the Maids served me some juice, they know that I don't like coffee, I just grabbed a piece of toasted bread and drank my juice before standing up.

"Young Master, please eat something else" one of the maids told me while bowing her head in front of me. "I'm not that hungry" I replied

"But Young Master, You haven't been eating that much, Sir. Van will be angry at us if we don't make you eat" she said again begging that I eat something, Van, he's the head Butler of the house, one of the people that my Father trusts the most, he's also the one that makes sure I'm in a healthy condition, kinda like a doctor.

As if on cue, the door opens and in the dining area came the said Butler, "Young Master Natsu, I know that you are devastated by what had happened, but neglecting your health won't be good for you or for anyone for that matter" he said, it was true, until now I was still depressed of what had occurred about a week ago, you see, My Father passed away, well he's not my real Father though, he adopted me when I was 8 and wandering out around the streets, back then he was just a simple business man, 2 years later the business bloomed and now it's one of the country's most successful businesses, but now he's dead and left me in charge of the business being the only son and all. But since I'm only 16 now I asked one of my Father's most trusted and well experienced employees to take over for a while, at least until I'm ready to run it myself.

You might be wondering who my real parents are right. Well, to be completely honest, I never met them. But I had a surrogate Father, well actually for me he was my real Father and he's a Dragon named Igneel.

You might think that I'm crazy or have a high sense of overly active imagination, but that's not the case, I'm not crazy and I'm not making it up either. I'm not from this world, I came from a world which is parallel to this one, the world where I was originally from was a world where magic and other magical creatures exist. But apparently the greatest magic in this world is pulling a rabbit from a top hat on birthday parties and stuff. Talk about lame.

I have magical powers too, REAL magical powers, the powers that Igneel taught me, Fire Magic. But of course I don't use them here; I use them when I'm alone though. I never told anyone about my true being, why? For one, they would probably not believe me anyway and they're going to think that I'm insane or something. I can't show them my powers either they would call me a freak, so I have to live with just being normal, although I really want to go back to my world.

How did I got here? Well, one day Igneel disappeared, so I came searching for him, then while searching I came across this weird magical thing, it happens to be a one-way portal and I got sucked in it and so here I am now, it happened 8 years ago. I wandered the streets until the business man found me and adopted me.

He said I was lucky, he said ever since that day when he adopted me, everything went well for him, his business starts to bloom, investors came and soon the business had risen up to the top.

My Father was really kind to me, he never neglected me, even if he's busy he always made time for me, I sense that he really loves me.

I never changed my name, even after being adopted by my Father, I kept the name that Igneel gave me, and that was Natsu Dragneel. My Father accepted my decision, he never seems to argue with me when I want things, but even so I never grew into those snotty little rich brats like the ones back at my old school, anyway enough about that, I'm not into reminiscing things anyway.

"I'm fine Sir. Van, no need to worry about me, I have to go now or I'm going to be late" I replied to the Butler in front of me.

"Very well then Young Master Natsu, but please do keep in mind that your health is very important" he said, I just nodded and grabbed my bag and Guitar, did I mention that I play the guitar? Oh well now you know,

"Please be very careful Young Master, I'm sure Girls would fawn all over you once they see you, being a star has its disadvantages you know?" he added, I guess that's another thing I haven't told you, I'm actually a teen star or something, well point is that I sing and play the guitar, that's about it.

"I will, don't worry ok?" I said as I exited the huge mansion, I asked one of our Chauffeurs to drive me to school, which he happily did, don't get me wrong I have a car, but I'm not in the mood to drive, after a few minutes we finally arrived at my new school.

"Here I am, Fairy High.." I said as I looked at the school I was going to attend to for a whole year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>well what do you think? lame? haha, oh well, still i hoped you like this first part or prologue :)<strong>_

_**Please Review, i would appreciate it if you will :)**_

_**Au Revoir'**_


	2. Chapter 1: Fairy High

**oh well chapter of the story, well it's longer now, not that much though, oh yeah as you might have noticed the story is in Natsu's POV, but it won't be for long, of course that being said the next few chapters would most likely still be in his POV but i'll change it when i can, i might not be able to update for awhile because exams starts next week , so it's full on book mode blah! oh well after the exams 2 weeks of no school yay! updates XD**

**so for now, enjoy this chapter, well i hope you will, i'm an amateur writer so i won't expect for you guys to like it XD but still maybe there's a pinch of hope left in me XD**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine and still can't put up a fight, LOL Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Read and Review ^^**

* * *

><p>"Never Thought"<p>

_Recap:_

"I will, don't worry ok?" I said as I exited the huge mansion, I asked one of our Chauffeurs to drive me to school, which he happily did, don't get me wrong I have a car, but I'm not in the mood to drive, after a few minutes we finally arrived at my new school.

"Here I am, Fairy High.." I said as I looked at the school I was going to attend to for a whole year.

The building wasn't exactly huge, it's big but seems so small compared to that Elite Private School for snotty rich bastards. Sorry 'bout my foul language, but honestly I can't take their attitudes, their heads is way up into the clouds for God's sake! They act all high and mighty just because their _Daddy's_ pay their way through highschool. But when it comes to brains, well let's just say that they really do need the money to pass. Enough about them, I should be getting out of the car, guess I got a little preoccupied there.

I was about to open the door when my chauffer opened the door for me, I really don't get why they do that, it's not like I would demote their salaries if they didn't open the door for me, it's not even part of their job in the first place, but it's no use, what's done is done, blah! Sounds dramatic right?. I grabbed my bag plus the guitar and got out of the car, I said a simple "Thanks" to him before walking off, I haven't gotten far yet when I heard him calling me.

"Young Master, what time should I pick you up?" he asked me, I just smiled at him and told him "I don't know yet, I'll just text you ok?" he nodded and I continued my walk to the campus. While walking I can see the other students looking at me, I guess it's because of the whole having someone open the car door for you or something, I heard some of them whispering too, hey I'm a son of a dragon right? High sense of hearing is just a part of the package. "Oh My! That's Natsu Dragneel right? He's attending our school?" one of them said "He's even more good looking in person" I heard the other one replied, of course who am I kidding, it's because of the whole teen star thing, Ugh! Not what I wanted to be known for.

I just ignored them and stopped under a tree, "this must the tree that he's talking about, now where is he?" I asked well myself. You'll meet 'Him' later, when he arrives, he's late, I guess I got the whole being punctual attitude from my Father, well he is a business man after all, as what they say "Time is Gold".

After 10 whole minutes of waiting and still no sign of him. "Geez! What's taking him so long?" I said to no one again, I'm making a habit of talking to myself. "Oi Natsu!" I heard someone say, I turned my head to the owner of the voice to find him panting and gasping for air. "what took you so long popsicle, did you got lost or something? I thought you know this place from the back of your head" I teased him, "shut up!" he retorted back I just laughed "Good to see you again Gray" I said offering my hand to him, he took it and shook my hand "Good to see you too Natsu".

Well this is him. Gray Fullbuster. I've known him since I was 9 or something, you might be wondering why I called him "Popsicle". Well the first time we met he gave me a cold stare plus giving me the cold shoulders treatment too, that's why I call him popsicle, pretty lame right? Haha!. But honestly me and Gray are tight, real close, bestfriends actually, well best frenemies is more like it. We argue a lot but no doubt that we have each other's back anytime.

He's the reason I transferred to this school besides the fact that I hate those rich bastards at my old school, ok foul language again sorry! Anyway bottom line is that I need a friend and he's there, I came to this school to study with him, oh yeah forgot to tell you, I used to go to the same school as him before, I think that was elementary years. I transferred to that private school by middle school.

"So how is it going Hot head?" he asked, he calls me that sometimes because I get so furious at him when I feel like it, yeah I know real bad of me right? "Nothing much" I said nonchalantly, he sighed "Look about your Dad" he started but I cut him off "I don't want to talk about it Gray" he just nodded "Come on, let's get inside, I'll show you around" he said while walking to the direction of the school entrance, it was my turn to nod so I did and I followed him suit.

We entered the school, and what greeted me was a hallway full of students just hanging by the lockers, back at my old school no one hangs by the lockers, they're all always huddled up at the classrooms bragging about something that their Father bought them, annoying much?

We came across a girl with bright blonde hair, she seems to be grabbing a book from her locker. Not that I'm peeking or anything but I think I saw a picture of her and Gray posted in her locker door, plus is that me there? Anyway forget about me being in that locker, is this girl Gray's girlfriend? "Oi Lucy!" Gray called out to her, so Lucy is her name huh? She turned to look at Gray before almost running towards him "Gray!" she shouted his name before giving him a light peck on the cheeks, yup confirmed Popsicle-man is dating this blondie.

"Where were you?" She asked him, "Sorry, I just picked up an old friend outside" he said "I'm not old!" I said, I know what he meant by 'Old' friend, I just had the urge to say that. They looked at me, the girl had her jaws dropped when she saw me. "Oh yeah! Lucy this is Natsu" Gray said introducing me to her blonde girlfriend, "And Natsu this is Lucy, My Girlfriend" He said introducing her to me as if I don't already know that. I offered my hand to her she accepted it shakily "I'm Na-" I got cut off by her "You're Natsu Dragneel! OMG! It is you! I'm a huge fan of yours!" she squealed happily, well that explains the poster of me in her locker, another fan girl, it's kinda weird though since she's my best friend's girlfriend, well at least she's not the type to cling around which is good. "Yeah! It's nice to meet you Lucy" I said shaking her hand and using my free hand to scratch the back of my head, not that I need to, I just do that when I'm not sure on what to say.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you Natsu" she said smiling at me and i smiled back which earned a small blush to color her cheeks. "Hey Lucy, join us will you?" Gray asked his girlfriend while slipping his arms around her waist, "Why? What are you guys going to do?" she asked back, "I'm just going to show Hot-head here around the school" Gray said pointing at me, "Well thank you in advance Popsicle" I said, Lucy looked at her boyfriend "Popsicle?" she asked, honestly, I almost laughed my ass off but I held it, I can't just burst in laughter here. Gray glared at me "Don't even think about laughing Natsu" he said threatening me, "I wasn't!" I defended although really I wanted to laugh, anyway I told Lucy why I call him popsicle, after the short story Lucy looked at her boyfriend "You were a jerk back then huh?" she said "What? No I'm not! He was a stranger to me that's why I ignored him" He explained "Whatever you say Gray, anyway I can't join you guys I'm going to the library to borrow a book before class starts, I'll see you later at the room ok?" she said before giving Gray another peck on the cheek, "It was real nice to meet you again Natsu, hope we are all in the same class" Lucy said to me before heading off to the direction of the library I think, well she said she was going there so yeah.

I just nodded before I felt Gray pulling me, "What was that for Natsu?" Gray asked me which got me a little confused "What?" I asked back, "You shouldn't have told her that stupid back story" he said glaring at me before adding "now she thinks I was a jerk back then". You got to be kidding me, he actually took that seriously? "Idiot! She wasn't being serious you know?" I said to him "She wasn't?" he asked "NO!" I replied, "Oh!" was all he said.

"Hey Gray! Aren't you supposed to be showing me around?" I asked him "Huh? Oh yeah. Uhm.. let's go then" he said while walking towards who-knows-where, hey I'm new here I haven't got a clue on the whereabouts of anything yet, "So Natsu, why did you transfer here anyway?" Gray asked starting a conversation, "I don't like it back at my old school" a simple answer for simple questions don't you think? "why here then? There's tons of other elite private schools around here, why choose a public school like Fairy High?" he asked again "Cause you're here, I need a friend at times like this y'know?" I answered simply again.

Fairy High? Hmm.. I wonder why they would name a school after something that they don't believe in. I mean fairies don't exist in this world as far as I'm concerned, well I myself believes in them, hey if Dragons exists so does fairies right? They're magical creatures too you know, and I for one believes in them, hell I'm a magical creature myself right? Well not really but it's a close second I suppose.

"Hey Gray, you never told me you have a girlfriend" I said which apparently got his attention "Oh yeah, sorry about that, but we never had any communication ever since you transferred" he said, it's true ever since I transferred back at middle school, all connections with him had been cut off, I don't know why though, well at least even after all those years our friendship hadn't changed one bit.

"How long have you been dating her?" I asked again "well we started dating during the middle of freshman year of highschool" he answered, well looks like they have been dating long well sort of, "I see" was all I said "How about you Natsu? Any girlfriends I should know about?" He asked I just laughed "You try finding a girlfriend in those pile of airheads, let's see if you'll have any luck" I answered he laughed too, "So they're all that bad huh?" he said in between laughs "You don't know the half of it" I answered.

Gray showed me around the entire school, we went to the library, odd though Lucy wasn't there anymore, I guess she went on ahead to the classroom or something anyway back to the the tour, Gray showed me the cafeteria, the auditorium, the student council room which was locked by the way, Gray said there was a meeting going on, wow! It's the first day of school and already a meeting between the council students huh? Must be a bunch of hard workers, good for them I suppose.

Soon the bell rung, so me and Gray head out for our classrooms, Luckily me and Gray are in the same class, once I entered the room what greeted me this time is pretty much a common sight for me, girls, squealing girls all of them well except Lucy who happens to be hugging Gray, looks like we're in the same class too, I just smiled at them, wrong move, they squealed even louder I swear my ears would have exploded, but luckily for my sake the teacher came in.

She was a girl, well duh SHE can't be a guy right? Anyway she has a long white hair and a face that is very calm like a mother to her children when she's not mad or something, ok not a good description but what else can I say? Bottom line is she's pretty and looks kinda young to be a teacher, but then again looks CAN deceive you.

"Good Morning Class, i'll be your homeroom teacher for this year, I also teach composition, please call me Ms. Mirajane or Mira for short" she introduced herself while giving us a warm and passionate smile, us the class, greeted her in return "Good Morning Ms. Mira" we said in unison which earned another one of her smiles.

"I'm sure most of you know each other by now, but according to the principal we have a new student who will be joining us today, please introduce yourself" She said looking at me, guess I'm the only who transferred here this year oh well. I stood up and went in front of the class.

"Good Morning everyone, My name is Natsu Dragneel, I look forward to my year here at Fairy High" I said and flashed them a smile that I usually only use in front of cameras, as expected the result was some girls squealed, some have dreamy faces on them and I could swear some of them have hearts in their eyes, as for the guys, some were shocked and others were glaring at me, talk about tension uprising. I ignored them and I heard Ms. Mira said "Welcome aboard" to me, I nodded and proceeded back to my seat which was by the window at the front, Gray was seated behind me, Lucy at his side and at my side was an empty chair, guess he or she is late, like I care anyway.

Soon Ms. Mira was telling us about the future school activities, the clubs we could join and also sport teams we could also join in to, plus the festivals that the school had in store for us, I shifted my gaze from the teacher to the window, it was a peaceful sight of some shady trees, maybe some students spend their lunch breaks there.

I heard the door opened and a voice of a female student apologizing to Ms. Mira, I didn't bother to look at her though. "I'm so sorry Ms. Mira, the meeting took longer than what I have expected, please forgive me" she said, I heard Ms. Mira say "It's ok, just take your seat" I didn't hear any other words being said after that but I heard someone sat at the empty chair by my side, but still I didn't bother to look.

Soon the bell rung again which signifies the end of the first period, Ms. Mira left and the next teacher wasn't there yet, I felt someone stood in front of me, "You're the new student right?" She asked, it was the same voice I heard before, I don't want to be rude so I looked at her and nodded "You're Natsu Dragneel am I correct?" she asked, I nodded again, "It's nice to meet you, my name is….."

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>oh well that's it for this chapter, hoped you like it, please do review, like what i said before i might not be able to update for a while so yeah,<strong>_

_**Until my next chapter comes so for now...**_

_**Au Revoir'**_


	3. Chapter 2: Demon President

**well chapter 3 is up, no wait it's chapter 2 haha, prologues doesn't exactly counts as a chapter right? XD , wow, fast huh? lol, 2 updates in a week, cool,**

**i know i said i won't be able to update because of exams starts next week, but NxE-Forever asked me to try and update this chapter at least, and since i couldn't say no to her i said i'll try, and i did, which results to this chapter right here XD, **

**this time, i really won't be able to update, so sorry, just wait for the next chapter by next week or the week after, hehe,**

**anyway, i hope you like this chapter ^^**

**Disclaimer: still broke so still not mine, Hiro Mashima still owns Fairy Tail and It's characters :)**

**Read and Review ^^**

**Dedicated to: _NxE-Forever (hope she likes it :D)_**

* * *

><p>"Never Thought"<p>

_Recap:_

I heard the door opened and a voice of a female student apologizing to Ms. Mira, I didn't bother to look at her though. "I'm so sorry Ms. Mira, the meeting took longer than what I have expected, please forgive me" she said, I heard Ms. Mira say "It's ok, just take your seat" I didn't hear any other words being said after that but I heard someone sat at the empty chair by my side, but still I didn't bother to look.

Soon the bell rung again which signifies the end of the first period, Ms. Mira left and the next teacher wasn't there yet, I felt someone stood in front of me, "You're the new student right?" She asked, it was the same voice I heard before, I don't want to be rude so I looked at her and nodded "You're Natsu Dragneel am I correct?" she asked, I nodded again, "It's nice to meet you, my name is….."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Demon President<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

"Erza Scarlet" she said to me introducing herself, since I was looking at her, I've manage to see what she looks like, well that is expected, who would look at someone and not see what they look like anyway? Ok getting off topic here.

Anyway, she has a long elegant looking Red hair that seems to stop just below her waist I guess, I wasn't actually looking at her from top to bottom you know? That would make me look like a damn pervert, anyway back to how she looks. As I was saying her hair is red and beautiful, Red huh? Suits her name quite perfectly don't you think?, her eyes is a mesmerizing brown color, cute, woah hold it right there pal, focus will you? Her facial features seems so I don't know stoic? It seems like she doesn't bear any emotion at all, oh well the point is she looks so strong yet so fragile, I'm not sure how to describe it.

Of course my time to study her is limited. I stood up offered my hand like what I usually do, she accepted it in return. "It's nice to meet you Erza" I said shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you too Dragneel" she said, Dragneel? So she's the type who calls people by their last name huh? Must be a well-mannered young lady or something I really don't know.

She spoke again, this time her tone was a tad bit serious and maybe a little threatening.

"I hope you won't be an enemy of this school, as well as the faculty members and council members" she said to me. What the hell is she talking about? Enemy? What the heck does that supposed to mean? Wasn't this a school? How come it feels like a battle field at the moment.

"Uhm.. o-k?" I answered, well it's not really an answer it's more of a confusing merge between an answer and a question. Wait what? I don't think that made any sense at all, well it's not like she made any sense either anyway.

"Good, I'll be expecting good things from you, Dragneel" she said, ok this is really confusing, what is this a job interview and I just got hired? She's being so well weird, I just nodded, since I'm at loss for words and any understanding of what she said to me, so might as well keep my mouth shut and I did, I returned to my previous sitting position which was by the way still staring at the window as if it's the most and only interesting thing in world, how boring is that?

Well, I didn't have to for too long anyway the next teacher came in a few minutes later

"Good Morning Everyone" the teacher said, this time it was a guy, I think it's a guy, well he or she has a long green hair that covers up his or her right eye, and the hair reaches the waist even longer I think, but the voice is deep and guy-ish, is that even a word? But seriously what is he or she?

"My name is Fried, you may call me Mr. Fried or Sir. Fried, your choice" he introduced himself before turning his back on us, so it is a HE huh? Thanks for confirming it to me Sir. Fried, honestly that was getting awkward.

"I teach history, so I hope you like history" he said while writing something on the board. History huh? Well it's not my best but I'm pretty good at it, no really I am, I'm not one of those dumb airheads, I take things like this seriously, for the sake of my Father of course, if I'm going to be the heir of his company I need to learn a lot of things right? Anyway back to whatever the teacher was saying.

"I'll be expecting your full cooperation during classes alright?" Sir. Fried said. I heard a few students whispering to eachother, again high hearing sense. "How can we not cooperate, Erza is in the same class as we are" one of the students said

"Yeah, talk about bad luck" the other said, then I heard Gray whispered something to Lucy "Well we don't want to be destroyed by Erza so of course we'll cooperate" Gray said

"I know, just thinking about what she might do is giving me the chills" Lucy whispered back. This piqued my interest, I wonder what is up with this Erza girl, why does everyone seems to be terrified of her? I turned my head to the side to look at her, seems normal enough, she's actually beautiful nothing scary about her in the slightest.

She seems to have noticed me looking at her cause she turned her head to look at me

"What? You should be paying attention new comer" She said, she seems to be annoyed, what did I do? Psh, her attitude is a little rotten, no wonder they're afraid of her, but still that doesn't explain much at all, I'm going to dig deeper later, I rolled my eyes at her and turned to face the talking teacher at the front.

After an hour or so the bell once again rung this time signifying the lunch break, I stood up and was about to ask Gray and Lucy to join me for lunch when I felt the same aura of that red haired girl a.k.a Erza near me.

"You better watch your back newbie, I don't tolerate anyone who rolls their eyes at me, you're lucky you're new here, so I'll let your disrespectful behavior slide this time" she said turning her back at me and walking off to wherever.

Geez, what's her problem, not like I did a serious crime or anything that falls under the same category anyway, I just ignored whatever that is that she said to me and walks towards Gray's chair

"Hey Gray, why don't you and Lucy join me for lunch?" I asked them, they both looked at me and nodded in approval

"Sure thing Natsu, where are we going to eat?" Gray asked

"You'll find out soon enough, we're allowed to leave the campus during lunch right?" I asked and he just nodded, I took out my phone and texted my chauffer to pick us up after that I slid my phone back inside my pockets

"Come on, he should be picking us up any moment now" I told then while walking towards the door, they followed me

"Who's picking us up?" Lucy asked, I smiled and said "My Chauffer"

"Chauffer huh? Where is this place going to be Natsu?" Gray asked again, I just chuckled "Be patient will you?" I said he just rolled his eyes and muttered a simple "Fine"

The rest of the walk was in silence.

* * *

><p>We reached the school entrance in no time. At the entrance the car was already there, door open and the Chauffer smiling at us<p>

"I hope I wasn't late Young Master Natsu" he said bowing his head.

"Just in time, so don't worry" I replied getting inside the car, Gray and Lucy following me, once we were all settled in he closed the car door and proceeded to go to the driver's seat

"Where do you wish to go Young Master?" he asked

"the usual place for lunch" I replied, he nodded and drove off

"You know Natsu, sometimes I forget how incredibly rich you are" Gray said starting up a conversation to avoid the awkward silence, I laughed "I'm not rich, my Father is" I simply replied

"Oh please, typical answer of a modest rich kid" Gray said again "Plus, your Father isn't around anymore, so technically you're the rich one now" He added, that statement got me quiet

Lucy looked at me with a concerned face, "What's wrong Natsu?" she asked me, Gray looked at me too, with a panic face this time

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't mean to brought that subject up" he apologized, I just smiled at them "Don't worry, it's alright" I said while turning my head to look at the window

"What's wrong with him Gray?" Lucy asked Gray in a whisper tone,

"His Dad passed away last week, he hasn't gotten over that yet" Gray replied with the same tone

"Oh yeah, I saw that at the news last week, I feel bad for him" Lucy replied "Yeah me too" Gray said

"Well, how about his mom?" Lucy asked again "He never had one, he was adopted ny his Dad when he was 8" Gray explained

"He has no one left?" She asked again "No. just the servants and other employees of his Father" Gray replied

"Well you're there for him right? You're like a family to him, so you better be a good brother Gray" Lucy said, I smiled at what she said but they didn't see it since I wasn't facing them

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't mess him up too bad" Gray replied chuckling "Don't mess him up at all" Lucy said with a fake anger tone, which got Gray a little panic,

"I w-wont, I promise!" He said, I laughed softly at his antics, seriously he doesn't get her at all, Gray is just one of those typical boyfriends who fears their girlfriends.

After a few more minutes we finally arrived at the restaurant that I was talking about, I don't know the name, weird right? Oh well, but I love the food, it's kinda expensive though, but it's really worth it

The car door opened again and we got out, I looked at my Chauffer, "Want to join us?" I asked, I'm not one of those people who doesn't like their servants joining them, it's just wrong, they're humans too aren't they? So I don't see what the problem is.

"He shook his head and replied "It's alright Young Master, I already ate, thank you for the offer though" I just nodded and proceeded to go inside the restaurant of course with Gray and Lucy following me.

* * *

><p>The inside was huge and the decorations were fancy, "Natsu, how are we going to pay for this?" Gray asked his eyes wide open, "Pay for what? Are you planning on buying the place?" I replied jokingly of course<p>

"I meant the food, I don't think I have enough money to pay for a glass of water" Gray said still in shock

"Maybe we should eat elsewhere Natsu" Lucy suggested, "Come on guys, the food is amazing here, plus it's my treat anyway, so don't worry about having to pay anything" I said reassuring them

"Well, if you say so" Lucy said a little bit unsure, "Well since you're paying, might as well enjoy eating some fancy foods once in a while right?" Gray said

"Right" I said and we proceeded to the table that was given to us, we ordered and in no time the food was served, that's why I like it here, not only does the food taste great, but the service is incredibly fast too.

We finished eating in a few minutes, guess we really are hungry, "So how was it?" I asked the lovely couple in front of me.

"It was awesome Natsu, I've never eaten anything that great before" Gray replied, "Yes, I completely agree with Gray" Lucy said, I smiled at them "I told you so" I said

Soon the servants of the restaurant came to pick up the dishes, we hadn't left yet, we ordered a few drinks first, no. Not the alcohol ones, we're under age, we talked for a while while sipping our drinks, then I remembered the red-head.

"Hey guys, you know that girl right? Erza was it?" I asked looking at both of them

"Erza Scarlet, yeah we know her" Lucy said, Gray looked at me questioningly "Why? What about her Natsu?" He asked

"People seems to be afraid of her, I just want to know why" I said, yeah it's time to dig deeper in the profiles of that mystery girl

"She's the student council president, she's actually a close friend of ours" Lucy explained

"More of the student council DEMON President" Gray said which earned a glare from Lucy "What? It's true" Gray defended, Lucy sighed

"It's true, she's very strict, but I won't actually call it demonic or anything" Lucy continued

"Are you kidding me Lucy? She's a descendant of Satan for God's sake!" Gray said

"you're being mean Gray, she's still our friend, she wasn't always like that anyway" Lucy said, Gray just sighed

"What happened to her then? How did she earned the title "Demon President" " I asked, Lucy looked at me

"Well you see, we were really close friends back at middle school, Me, Gray, Erza, and this guy, I don't want to talk about him though" Lucy explained

"Who wants to anyway? That bastard!" Gray butt in, Lucy looked at Gray sadly "Yes, he's at fault why Erza is like this now" She said

"Ok I'm not going to ask who this guy is, since it seems like you hate him, but I am going to ask what he did to turn Erza to what she is now" I said

"You mean a Demon?" Gray said which earned another glare from Lucy, "That's enough Gray!" she said which got Gray to stay quiet

"They dated during middle school, but he broke her heart by cheating on her, ever since then Erza had that stone heart" Lucy explained

"I would have beaten the crap out of that bastard, but Erza won't let me hurt him" Gray said looking away from us,

"You see, Erza really loved that guy, I'm not sure if she still feels the same for him now, but Erza never seemed to forget about him" Lucy continued

"This guy, does he goes to Fairy High too?" I asked them "No, he transferred to another school to avoid Erza, coward!" Gray said still not looking at us.

So that's why she's like that? Like Lucy said she's strict but I won't actually call her a Demon just yet, of course that being said, I haven't exactly provoked her wrath yet, but still, what a harsh past, like mine, well sort of.

"Hey guys, come on, Lunch break will be over soon" Lucy said, Me and Gray just nodded and stood up, I paid for our lunch and left, I asked the Chauffer to take us back to school which he did

* * *

><p>We entered the school, the halls is unusually quiet, with only a few people at their lockers, they're probably back at their respective classrooms by now,<p>

"Oh shoot!" I heard Lucy said "What?" Gray asked her, "I forgot I have to return the book I borrowed earlier today at the library, you guys go on ahead, I'm going to return the book first, I'll see you at the classroom" Lucy said walking off

"I'll come with you, you won't mind right Natsu?" Gray asked me, I just smiled at them "Yeah, it's alright, see you guys later" I replied, they nodded and walked off hand in hand, how sweet right?

Oh well, I walked the halls with my hands inside my pockets, when a bunch of girls crowded me, they were all giggling and saying "Can I have your autograph?" I don't want to be rude, but I try to separate my normal life to my teen star life

"I'm sorry but I can't maybe next time" I told them and walked off, but they won't give up, they kept on crowding me, begging for my autograph, I was getting annoyed but I kept my temper stable,

"I'm really sorry girls, but I'm going to be late, next time, I promise" I tried telling them so they would back off, but no good, they're persistent.

"What's going on here?" I heard the familiar female voice but this time with venom in it,

"Class had started you know? Get to your classrooms immediately!" She commanded, soon the flock of girls dispersed and went to their respective classrooms

"Ah, so it's you Dragneel, you're the cause of all that ruckus huh?" the voiced said, I looked at her and saw that Demonic aura that Gray was talking about, "What do you think you're doing loitering about the halls during class hours?" She asked

I didn't hear the bell rung because of those girls, damn! Now I'm in trouble with the council demon I mean president

"Sorry, I didn't hear the bell, and I was already on my way back at the room when the girls crowded me" I explained

"Save your explanations Dragneel, I don't encourage truancy in this school"

Truancy? Is she kidding me? Did she even listened to me?

"I wasn't trying to commit truancy" I said glaring at her, she's getting on my nerves, I don't care if she's the president or not, she can't dictate my actions without actually knowing anything.

"You dare to glare at me new comer? That's not a wise move" She said "Do you know who I am?" she asked

"Yes I do, and I don't care!" I replied walking pass her

"Dragneel!" she called me, I stopped walking but I didn't looked at her

"Yeah?" I asked, "I saw your previous school records, and it was quite impressive, I never thought someone like you could be so diligent when it comes to studying" she said

I smirked and looked back at her, "Never judge a book by its cover, keep that in mind, Pres" I said, I saw her smirked

"You're an interesting character Dragneel, for that I will not punish you for your disrespectfulness a while ago, granted that you won't do it again" She said walking towards me, "We'll see about that, Pres" I said walking off, she walked beside me, I forgot we're in the same class.

"This should be an interesting year" she said softly to herself, but I heard it

She's right, this is going to be an interesting year, she's an interesting individual, I want to know more about her, I have a feeling that I would know more things about her in the future.

"You're an interesting character too Pres" I said to her before walking faster, I know she stopped walking, I looked back at her and saw her smiling, I smiled too.

_Interesting character indeed._

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Woah! Natsu? studies? diligently? haha, well i warned you he might be OOC XD<em>**

**_Well this chapter is done, i hope you like this one ^^_**

**_Please review :)_**

**_and the next chapter might have some facebook things in it, but bear with it, i'm trying somethin here XD oh well, don't expect it to come out too soon though haha,_**


	4. Chapter 3: Clubs, Sports, and Chatting

**Chapter 4! wait Chapter 3 i mean, still prologues doesn't count right? i don't know, no one is telling me XD answer me please haha.**

**ok so exams are over so what better way to celebrate than with a new chapter right? actually there's a lot of better ways to celebrate but unfortunately I don't have the necessary things for that (Cough-Money-Cough) LOL! oh well this is the second best way :)**

**i was supposed to update this yesterday but my keyboard won't work, so i couldn't finish it and thus forced to update today instead *insert sad face here* ok :( LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I own Fairy Tail. **_No you don't. _**fine i don't, stupid mind has a mind of it's own XD anyway Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and it's characters ^^**

**Read and Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>KnightScales15<p>

"Never Thought"

_Recap:_

"You're an interesting character Dragneel, for that I will not punish you for your disrespectfulness a while ago, granted that you won't do it again" She said walking towards me, "We'll see about that, Pres" I said walking off, she walked beside me, I forgot we're in the same class.

"This should be an interesting year" she said softly to herself, but I heard it

She's right, this is going to be an interesting year, she's an interesting individual, I want to know more about her, I have a feeling that I would know more things about her in the future.

"You're an interesting character too Pres" I said to her before walking faster, I know she stopped walking, I looked back at her and saw her smiling, I smiled too.

_Interesting character indeed._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Clubs, Sports, and Chatting<strong>_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

It's about 3 in the afternoon. The last class of the day is nearing its end. I sighed, for some reason I'm feeling bored, well that's to be expected since it's the first day of class, meaning? Nothing too interesting happens in the first day, well that's related to school that is, and by school I mean the educational stuff.

The teachers would usually just blabbers on and on about what will happen for this year, what we should expect and Blah! Blah! Blah!. Nothing really catches my interest, so I tend to gaze around the room to find any excitement at least.

But everytime I look around my eyes would always stop at the Red-Haired girl beside me, I don't know why though, she's just so uhh.. Eye-Catching?

Her movement is very graceful, her face is serious, she listens attentively even if the teacher isn't saying anything useful at all, her hands looks so soft and delicate, the way she uses them to write down notes is so.. huh? Hey snap out of it! Jeez! What's wrong with you Natsu? Getting a little too interested there huh?

I fixated my gaze back to the teacher, oh yeah this time it's another girl. She teaches art, I think her name was Evergreen? Yeah that's her! Ms. Evergreen, she's a little creepy. Since, she talks about sculptures way too much. Hello! It's not the only way to make art y'know?

There was a knock on the door, and a girl with short blue hair came in. she said something to the teacher before turning to face us.

"Hello everyone! My name is Levy McGarden, although most of you probably knows me by now, I would like to announce that the clubs are accepting new members today, the clubs you can join will be posted on the bulletin board later. If you're not a member of any clubs yet and you want to join please stop by at the respective rooms after class. That would be all, thank you" She said bowing her head and leaving the room afterwards.

Ah, Clubs huh? I think I'll join one, I wonder what kind of clubs they have here? A minute after the girl gave the announcement a guy came in, he has a spikey long black hair. Are guys allowed to have long hair in this school? Anyway seems like he has an announcement too.

"Yo everyone, I'm Gajeel for those who don't know me yet, let's see.. hmm.. try-outs for any sport team is today, want to join a team then go to try-outs after class or whatever other business you have, that's about it, yeah, later" he said waving his hand while leaving the classroom.

Sports huh? I'll join a team too. Well looks like this won't be a boring school year.

The final bell for the day rang and within minutes the room was practically a ghost town. The only ones left was Me, Gray, Lucy and Demon Pres. I mean Erza, ok that nickname is stuck in my head.

"Hey Natsu, I'll go on ahead ok? I'm going to try-out for sports, and Lucy is going to her club meeting" Gray said.

"What team are you going to try-out for Gray?" I asked

"Basketball, I was going to try-out last year but, I changed my mind, but this year I'm joining" He said, I smiled.

"I'll try-out for Basketball too then, but I'm going to look at the clubs first" I said he nodded.

"Alright then, Goodluck with that, I'll catch you at the Gym later" He said walking towards the door, this time I was the one who nodded.

I saw Lucy following him "Hey Lucy, what club do you belong to?" I asked. "Book Club" she replied smiling at me.

I should have expected that, she loves book after all, I smiled back at her.

She left with Gray after that and I was left alone with *Gulp* the Demon, I mean Pres.

"So you're joining a club huh? Dragneel?" She asked me, I nodded and asked the same question back at her.

"How 'bout you Pres? Are you going to join any clubs? Or are you a member already?"

"No. I'm not a member of any clubs, and I'm not going to join any either" She answered while putting her stuffs in her bag.

I sat at the table of my armchair. "Why not?" I asked

"Off the table Dragneel!" She commanded

I smirked "Make me" I said challenging her, she glared at me, which I admit sent shivers down my spine. But I quickly regained my composure.

"Answer my question first, then I'll follow your order" I said

"Fine" She said in an annoyed tone "Even if I want to join, I won't have time to, I'm the Student Council President, I'm too busy to join any clubs"

I got off the table like she wanted me to. "I see" I said looking at her.

She grabbed her bag, I did the same plus the guitar, we left the room together.

"See ya tomorrow Pres!" I said heading off to the direction of the bulletin board. I saw her waved good-bye before heading to the Council Room I think. Must be another meeting. oh well.

* * *

><p>I looked at the bulletin board, there was a list of clubs I can join, let's see, I wonder which one is good, the list wasn't that long but most of the clubs are very interesting<p>

Cooking club - _I'm not bad at cooking but I don't think it will suit me to be in a cooking club…_

Book Club – _I like books but not that much…_

Art Club – _Ms. Evergreen might be there so no way!_

Music Club – _I'm full of music already so uh-uh.._

_Aha! I like this one! Room 4-B huh?_

Finally found a club that I want, I quickly ran towards the room that was on the list. Upon opening the door the room was so dark, makes sense since the club needs a dark place or something.

"Hello, anyone here?" I asked anyone, since I can't see anything.

"Hello, who are you?" A voice of a girl replied.

Before I know it, the lights of the room were turned on and I can clearly see again, a girl with blue-hair came to me. No. She wasn't the same girl who gave the announcement earlier.

"Oh, hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel I would like to join the Photography Club please" I said

"Ah yes, Natsu Dragneel, very famous right? It's nice to meet you in person, my name is Juvia Loxar. I'm the President of the Photography club, so you want to join huh?" She said looking at me with a smiling face.

I scratched the back of my neck. "I won't exactly say famous. Nice to meet you too Juvia, and yes, I do want to join the club" I said smiling nervously at her.

"Ah, I'm glad, only a few people want to join this club, so I'm happy that you're joining" she said.

I gave her a questioning look.

"Why only a few?" I asked. "Not many people are interested in picture taking you see" She answered.

"How about you Natsu? Do you like taking pictures?" She asked.

"Yeah. It's one of my hobbies, plus, it's a form of art right?" I said

She nodded and smiled at me again "I'm glad you see it that way too Natsu" She said her smile not leaving her face.

"So does that mean I'm in?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"We have club meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays after school" She said.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays. Got it!" I said typing down the said schedule in my phone.

"Plus, we have lots of activities too; we help with the school newspaper and also in Festivals but most importantly are the photo exhibits. I hope we can count on your help Natsu" She said explaining the duties of a club member.

I nodded in response to what she said.

"I hope our schedule won't hinder your personal schedule" she added.

"Don't worry , I'll take care of that" I said sliding my phone back inside my pocket.

"Oh, do you have a camera Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah I do"

"Then. If it's not a bother, please bring your camera next week for the first club meeting" She told me. I nodded in agreement.

"Is that all Juvia? Cause I still need to go to try-outs" I said to her, she nodded before saying

"Yes, that would be all. I look forward to working with you, I'll see you at the meeting ok?"

I nodded and smiled at her before saying "Alright then, I'll see you later" and waving my hand before leaving the room.

I want to make it to the try-outs so I ran as fast as I can to the gym, which was pretty fast since you know being a son of a Dragon and all.

But of course running too fast has its disadvantages since I won't be able to activate my inertia that fast.

I bumped into someone and we both fell.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going!" a voice said. a Familiar voice. I wish I was wrong.

I opened my eyes to see.. No! RED hair? Of all the people in this school why her?

I quickly stood up from my sitting position and offered my hand to her.

"I'm sorry De-Pres" I said, I almost called her a Demon. Damn it! Still stuck in my head.

"Depress?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "I'm not depressed"

"I know, that wasn't what I meant. Wait! Forget about what I meant, sorry for bumping into you" I said still offering my hand to her.

She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

"Why were you running anyway? I have a strict rule on no running in the halls!" she said with the familiar venom in that voice of hers.

"I'm going to try-out for Basketball and I don't want to be late, so I ran. I didn't know it was prohibited" I said trying my best to explain it to her. But seriously? Lame excuse. How could I not know, never in history was it ever allowed to run in the halls ever. No matter what school it is. Ugh! Stupid!

"Ignorance of the rules is never a excuse Dragneel! This is the 3rd strike today. I think punishment is in order!" she said apparently she's pissed off. Great I just provoked her! Of all the damn luck!

"Ok fine! Punish me, but not today. Do it tomorrow, I still need to go to try-outs so bye!" I said running off again. I didn't have any choice; I may not make it if I walk.

I heard her yelling after me.

"Dragneel! No running!"

I heard her. And I was debating on whether or not I should comply to what she said or just keep going, and I ended with the latter as the answer. Hey! Desperate times calls for desperate measures right? I might be heading off to my own death but what the heck, I've already broken the rules and disrespected her thrice anyway. Fourth times the charm or it could be my ticket to deathsville. Either way, there's no turning back now.

No. Seriously if I turned back I would see something that would scar me forever. Ironic that a Dragon well.. the son anyway, would be afraid of a human, not only that it just so happens to be a GIRL human. Igneel would be furious at me. Either that or he would laugh at me. I like the first choice, no scratch that! Maybe being laughed at isn't so bad.

Anyway I kept on running the halls looking for the gym. Yeah! I forgot to ask Gray where the gym is located, great an even bigger obstacle for me to overcome.

* * *

><p>After what seems like forever I was able to reach the gym. I think it's the gym, oh well might as well look inside to find out.<p>

I entered the room and smiled. I was right! This is the gym either that or those two Basketball rings were created for other uses.

I saw a bunch of guys lined up. Guess their trying out too. I sat at the bench for a while to rest. God I'm so out of breath, I pant and gasp for air, taking in as much as I could and exhaling it smoothly.

I looked at the guys. It looks like it was Gray's turn to try-out. You just need to shoot at least 2 baskets huh? From the 3-point line, seems easy enough. This should be a piece of cake. Maybe I should have cake when I get home, ok sidetracking here. But I'm so hungry.

Alright. Resting time is over better show them what I got. I stood up and took my place in line which happens to be at the very end. In case you were wondering how Gray did, he got 2 out of 3 cool right? Ha! Take that! That's my buddy for ya! But I can't say that out loud, that guy might get too cocky.

Soon enough the person before me is next. Finally! I can't wait any longer. He got 2 out of 3 too. Wow! Not bad. Yes! It's my turn! I'll show this guys what it means to be a Basketball player, wait, that sounds a little too cocky oh well…. being confident is important right?

I grabbed a ball, dribbled it a little and I looked at the ring, focusing my hands so that it will ensure a perfect shot. I bent my legs just enough to add force to my soon-to-be awesome shot. I shot the ball and boom! It was a perfect shot like I wanted it to. Same goes for the remaining two shots. Oh yeah! 3 out of 3, that's how you play Natsu style!

Gray approached me "That was great buddy! I didn't know you can play B-ball" he said putting his arms around my shoulder.

I did the same.

"Just another one of my great talents" I said jokingly of course.

He laughed as did I.

"Maybe you could share some of that talent to the talentless guys over there" Gray said pertaining to some guys who was sitting on the bench. I recognized them, they're the ones who barely got a shot in, poor fellas.

"Oh Crap!" Gray cursed looking at his watch "I have to pick up Lucy"

"Where? She's in her book club thingy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that ended 10 minutes ago, and I promised her we'll do something today" Gray explained.

"Oh I see, a date eh? Good Luck with that buddy, don't go running off scared alright?" I said laughing a bit at my own comment. Of course with a statement like that one will earn a….

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray said giving me a smack at the back of my head.

"Ow!" I almost screamed while rubbing the spot where I got hit "Defensive much?"

"I said shut up" Gray said "Hey, I'm going now, results won't be shown til tomorrow anyway"

"Yeah yeah, have fun popsicle" I said waving goodbye at him.

"Yeah, you too" he replied grabbing his bag.

"With what or who?" I asked him while grabbing my stuffs too.

"Dude, you're rich and a star" he said looking at me "And you're the one having troubles in that department?"

"Hey being loaded doesn't always mean FUN y'know" I replied "Plus, being a star is so annoying at times"

"Whatever Natsu, I'll see you later" he said running out the gym.

"See ya!" I called back at him.

I, myself left the gym as well.

* * *

><p>Walking by the halls of the school I came across the familiar red-haired beautiful monster.<p>

Wait! Did I just say_ beautiful?_ Woah! I meant just monster, no really I swear. My mind is arguing with me though.

Oh Crap! She's probably pissed at me for what happened earlier, I tried to escape her by trying to go to the other exit of the school, but unfortunately…

"Dragneel!" I heard her called me. Damn I was so close, _No you're not_. Stop arguing with me!

"Yeah?" I said turning to face her "What's up Pre-"

She cut me off.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I just got done with try-outs, I'm about to head home" I replied calmly.

"Why are you heading that way then? School's exit is this way" she said pointing at the halls where she was roaming before, the one I tried to escape from.

"i..uhh.." I said, well.. what am I supposed to say? I was trying to avoid you cause you freaking scare the crap out of me? Yeah, not a good choice of words.

"Were you trying to avoid me?" she asked.

Can this girl read minds? Or am I that predictable?

"No! why would I?" I asked back

"Maybe because you're afraid of me?" she said in a teasing way.

This girl IS a demon, if I didn't know any better I'd say she's flirting with me. But hell! Even when it comes to teasing she's scary as well… whatever it is that's super scary.

"I'm not afraid of you" I said bluntly while trying to walk pass her.

"Well, you're the first" She said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked ignoring what she said.

"I was just checking if everything is in order around the school before I leave" she answered.

"What? You're the security guard now?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Haha, very funny Dragneel" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm trying here, you're so serious" I said as I continued my walk.

"Well stop trying, you're just going to fail miserably anyway" she said walking beside me.

"You're too cold" I said opening the door for both of us, hey I'm still a gentleman, even for demons.

"Whatever, I'm heading home now, go straight home Dragneel" she said walking away from me.

"Why do you care?" I asked trying to catch up to her.

"I don't" she replied bluntly as she walked faster.

I didn't bother asking her anymore, nor did I bothered to keep following her. Plus the car is here so yeah, I got in and it drove off.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at my house in a few minutes, I walked to the front door only for it to be opened by one of the many servants of the house.<p>

"Welcome back Young Master" they greeted me as they lined up, I just nodded and walked pass them, I didn't meant to be rude but I'm a little tired.

"Young Master would you like something to eat?" One of the maids asked.

Well I am hungry; I remembered I wanted to have cake. My stomach growled thinking about this.

"Could you bring a piece of cake and a glass of juice at my room?" I said, not really commanding her.

"Of course Young Master, I'll bring it up in a minute" she replied bowing her head in front of me. I nodded and she went to the kitchen and I walked up to my room.

Arriving at my room I threw my bag at the couch while putting my guitar gently beside it. Yes I have a couch in my room. My bed is a level higher though. There's a stair in my room which leads to my bed. No it's not the third floor; the stairs wasn't that long anyway.

Barely 5 minutes had passed and I already heard knocking on my door.

"It's open" I said

The door opened to reveal the same maid coming in pushing a cart where the cake and juice is neatly placed.

"Thanks" I said while sitting on the couch, She placed the food in front of me.

I started to dig in instantly, She didn't leave and she was watching me eat happily.

Guess she was happy that I was eating again, I barely ate anything for the last week. They really do care about me.

I finished the cake, drank my juice and smiled at her.

"I'm really glad that you're eating again Young Master" she said while picking up the empty plate and glass "We were really getting worried about you, you don't know how relieved we are when you asked me to get you cake"

"I'm sorry for making you guys worried. Thank you for your concern" I replied, I'm really grateful to them, they care for me so much as if I'm truly their family.

"It's ok Young Master, you look tired. Please rest" she said pushing the cart out of my room, I nodded and went up to my bed.

Once my head touched the pillow I drifted off to sleep, I guess I was more tired than I thought.

* * *

><p>I woke up and it was already dark outside. I looked at the clock at my bedside table. It reads 11:04 PM. I missed dinner, but actually I'm not even hungry. Guess the cake really filled me up.<p>

I got off my bed and went to my computer, I never turn it off so when I move the mouse the screen would turn on instantly.

I opened the internet and went to a familiar website for people. That's right Facebook. I logged in to my account. Yes I have an account, I know I should just have a fan page or something but hey, I'm still a teenager right? I can have a private or public account if I want to.

The sight before me was pretty much normal. 20 friend requests, 15 PM's and about 30+ Notifications.

I looked at the notifications first, just a bunch of photo tags, someone posted on my wall or liked whatever it is that I posted, same old same old.

I looked at the PM's next, just a bunch of girls asking for my number, or if this account really belongs to Natsu Dragneel and some were just plain Hi's and Hello's.

Lastly, I looked at the friend requests, most of them are girls from my new school which was Fairy High. I added some of them and ignored the others, sorry but I don't like them posting every now and then in my wall it's annoying.

I added Lucy Heartfilia too, so that's her last name Heartfilia eh?

Of course I added Gray Fullbuster too, he's my bestfriend after all, weird that we're friends in FB only now right? Well like what I said before we never had communications during middle school so yeah.

The last person I added was a complete shock for me. Never in the world did I expect her name to pop up in my friend request list.

_**Erza Scarlet.**_

Shocking right? Her of all people added me? I click her name which was a link to her profile.

I clicked her profile pic which would give me a full view of the photo, plus showing all her other photos.

She was smiling at her pics, her smile which I only saw once was so captivating, it was pure and real. Barely anyone see her smile and from the look of the photo it was taken when she was at middle school, actually all her photos were most likely have been taken during that time.

Does that mean she never smiled once since then, well her smile back at school was not counted. Whoever this guy is he's more of a monster than her for taking away that precious smile of hers. Ok wait! Focus Natsu! Geez, I looked at her other photos too, when a chatbox popped up.

It was her, she's online this late? I guess I'm one to talk.

* * *

><p>(AN: _Italics _means Erza while **Bold** means Natsu)

_Dragneel?_

**Hey Pres. What's up?**

_I'm surprised you're up this late, isn't it past your bedtime Mr. Famous? Don't you need your beauty sleep or something?_

**Haha. Very funny, aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking that? After all, isn't staying up this late against the rules? :D**

_Touché, what are you up to anyway, why are you up?_

**Just woke up, can't get back to sleep so here I am chatting someone who probably hates me.**

_I don't hate you.._

**Really?**

_That much :P_

**Gee, thanks make me feel a lot better .**

_Lighten up Dragneel_

**Whoa! Lighten up? Last word I expected you to say Pres. **

_Shut up! ._

***laughs* you're the one that needs to lighten up.**

_Whatever, are you prepared for tomorrow?_

**Why? What's with tomorrow?**

_*rolls eyes* your punishment, you already forgot?_

**O.O can we talk about this?**

_No. I've given you a chance way too many times already. Strike 3 deserves a punishment._

**Damn! So running off again doesn't counts?**

_It does. Thanks for reminding me :P. now I'll give a worse punishment _

**Hey come on, spare me mighty President Scarlet T_T**

_Funny, but not going to work on me :P_

**Oh come on, give the new guy a break will ya?**

_Nope. I tolerated you more than enough already_

**But I didn't know about the rules yet.**

_Like what I said before, ignorance of the rules is not a valid excuse. You can't defend yourself with that kind of reason._

**What if I take you out instead?**

_Like kill me?_

**No. I meant as in eat out or something.**

_Like a date?_

**It doesn't have to be you know.**

_Yeah I know. Try that to someone who's interested Dragneel, not me._

**You're too cold, doesn't it freeze you up?**

_Was that meant to be a joke?_

**Why? Is it funny?**

_No. not even in the slightest._

**Then it wasn't a joke :P**

_Yeah right . whatever you say Dragneel._

**How'd you get my email add anyway?**

_I asked Gray._

**Ask?**

_Ok. so maybe I threatened him._

**THAT I believe.**

_Am I really that scary?_

**Well to be honest yeah, normal girls don't threatens the guys or anyone for that matter.**

_So basically you're saying that I'm not normal?_

**You said that not me.**

_It feels like that's what you meant._

**Whoa! You actually know how to feel? O.o**

_I'm not a monster you know! ._

**I know. I was just kidding, learn to take a joke Pres.**

_That wasn't funny it was hurtful…_

**Hey come on, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!**

_Learn to take a joke Dragneel :P_

**You got me there, you know how to joke?**

_Again. Hurtful _

**Still kidding you know? So anyway, I thought you don't like talking to people and here you are chatting with me at almost 12MN**

_I was online and I saw that you were online; I was just going to remind you about the punishment. I never intended to talk about other things._

**Why does that feel offensive?**

_No offense then._

**. gee thanks.**

_Well, I'm getting sleepy so Good Night!_

**Good-Night Pres. , sweet dreams :)**

_Night Dragneel, you better sleep too, see you tomorrow at class. Your punishment is waiting for you :P_

**Yes ma'am! And I might not go to school tomorrow :P**

_Try that and you're dead._

**Just kidding. Sheesh :D**

_Whatever, again Goodnight :)_

**Erza Scarlet has signed out**

I smiled, I never thought I'll end up chatting with her. Oh well.

I went back up my bed and drifted off to sleep again, for some reason I have a feeling that I will see her in my dreams tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! done with this chapter, so what do you think? oh well leave your comments at the review place LOL<strong>

**i hope you liked it at least :D **

**Review, Review, Review XDD**

**Chapter 4: Punishment and The Incident**


	5. Chapter 4: Lockers and Punishment

**Okay! as promised chapter 4 is up! it's longer than the previous ones more cheers *Cheers*. so yeah, but i think the next one will be shorter although i think it'll be worth your while well that's what i think XD and as far as my friends are concerned... well they're not concerned so... yeah i'm out of long speeches. that's why i'm saying nonsense things XD**

**Very Special Thanks to: drum roll please! *drum rolls, literally XD* **I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I wow! there's a link? XD****

****thanks to him for proofreading this chapter. he's my beta what are you going to do about it? XD it also means he gets to read the future chapters first.****

****so if you want to kill him *Cough-NxE-Forever-Cough* good luck with it, XD. nah I'm kidding, i got your back buddy, unless she strikes me down first then you're on your own XD****

****Might as well dedicate this chapter right here to you ne, pal? how's my monument coming along? XD****

**so much for running out of long speeches XD**

**Read and Review the usual XD**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns it not me. don't tell my mind but i own it._No you don't._ fine :( XD**

* * *

><p><strong>KnightScales15<strong>

**_"Never Thought"_**  
><strong><em>Chapter 4: Lockers and Punishment.<em>**

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

What time was it? I could feel the sunrays hitting my face! Ugh! It's morning again? It felt like I've been sleeping for only a few minutes. Note to self, never stay-up later than 10PM on school nights; that goes to all of you guys and gals, go to sleep earlier if possible and avoid yourself this predicament. Well, lecture time is over, better get ready for today quickly.

Same routine as every day, I got up, took a bath, put on some clothes and you know the rest; I don't think I need to explain any further, right?

Anyway, like I was saying before, same rote as always. I get out of my room only to be greeted by the usual servants. Since I'm in a good mood today, don't ask me why because I don't know either… I just feel jolly today, okay, that's kinda childish, but what the heck! That's how I feel, so yeah. I greeted back. Still I didn't do it one-by-one, that's just ridiculous… and a waste of time, which I didn't have.

So that was it, I went to the dining area to eat breakfast. And this time I actually ate something, guess I'm not that depress anymore. This apparently got Sir. Van and the rest happy, which in return made me more the happier; I don't know what brought about this happiness but who's complaining, right?

I decided to take my car this time; I felt with enough good humor to drive by myself, I got in my red car with a flame design surrounding it. Hey! Fire dragon here! Oh, I got other cars too, not that I'm bragging or anything.

* * *

><p>I drove to the school and got there in a few minutes; I parked my car close to the entrance and went towards the building… Ok, I'm detailing too much, don't you think? But fine, I'll just go on. Just in case you were wondering if I brought my guitar, then the answer is still a loud yes, though it's true that I haven't played it yet but there's no rules saying that we can't bring instruments right? So better make the best of it until there's a rule for it.<p>

Upon reaching the halls, a girl approached me, wait, Ms. Mira? Wonder what she needs.

"Good Morning Mr. Dragneel…" She greeted me with the familiar passionate sweet smile of hers that got me staring for a bit.

"Uh… Good Morning Ms. Mira, please call me Natsu... I mean no need to be too formal…" I replied scratching the back of my neck, these stupid habits of mine.

"Alright then, Natsu…" She said with the smile not once leaving her face. Which is normal right?

"So uhm… you need anything, Ms. Mira?" I asked remembering that she approached me first.

"Yes, you see, the principal is asking for your presence in his office right away." Ms. Mira answered me while clasping her hands together in front of her.

The Principal? Did I did something wrong? I don't think so. Damn! What does he want?

"Uhh... Okay then…?" I said a little nervously at Ms. Mira, the answer coming more like a question because of my jitters.

"Are you nervous?" She asked me calmly, making me sweatdropped at how readable I was sometimes and how obvious the question was.

"A little I guess…" I answered hastily.

Of course I was nervous! Being called to the principal's office the second day of school isn't exactly something to be prancing around in joy about, right?

"Don't be, you're not in trouble so just calm down, okay?" Ms. Mira said flashing me her smile again as she moved to a side and prompted me to follow her. This got me to calm down if only a little.

Maybe that's why she became a teacher. Her smile was able to make anyone feel better. Don't get the wrong idea; I do not have a thing for my teacher! That's just wrong in so many levels.

Anyway back to reality, if there ever was any, Ms. Mira escorted me to the principal's office. Escorted? That sounds wrong, how about lead? Yeah. I think that's better. So, she led me to the principal's office.

I entered the room to be greeted by our principal. His name was Makarov; he's an old man who's apparently smaller than me, or anyone else for that matter, weird right?

"Ah... Natsu Dragneel, you're here!" He greeted; I bowed my head to show respect, hey, I was well educated.

"Yes, you asked for me Mr. Principal?" I asked raising my head to face the man.

"Yes, you see, we finally found a vacant locker for you." He said after nodding to my question.

A vacant locker? For me? Finally! Well, it's not like I was waiting that long, but still it's nice to have my own locker now, no need for me to bring in or out my guitar or something like that. I can just put it in my locker, yeah!

"I see, thank you Mr. Principal." I said showing him my gratitude.

I know it's nothing to be excited about, but what the heck, more good news to add to my good mood! So double the good mood of earlier and you'll have a happier Natsu… Wait, that doesn't make any sense! Though, right now, I really could care less about it.

"It's locker 215, you can put your things there now if you like, here's the code." Said our principal handing me a piece of paper where the locker code was written.

I grabbed the piece of paper and bowed my head again.

"Thank you again Sir. I'll be taking my leave now." I said turning towards the door, but of course I did that after receiving his nod for approval, not wanting to get into trouble for little things.

As I exited the Principal's office I almost bumped into Gray.

"Natsu?" he said looking at the office where I emerged from. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything Popsicle." I said as I started to walk looking for my locker.

"But you came from the big boss office." he stated as he walked beside me.

"Yeah, but that doesn't automatically means I'm in trouble you know?" I said, still looking at the lockers, trying to find 215 in between the many others.

Funny, since I was the nervous one before. I guess Gray and me pretty much have the same mind, as well as the other students here. Well, maybe except for Pres.

Pres? Why do I feel like I have something to do with the Pres. Wait! Why am I thinking about Pres. anyway? Geez! First she invaded my dreams and now she's invading my normal mind. Hey, don't go thinking anything here, I don't know why I dreamt about her, but I can tell that I'm not into her. _Yeah right_. Stop arguing with me! I can honestly say that it was because she was the last one I talked to before retiring for the day last night_. Lame excuse_. Shut up!

"You okay buddy?" Gray asked me.

"Huh? Yeah, why'd you asked?" I said, getting back to the real world, which I just remembered existed.

"Because it looked like you were arguing with your head before…"

You have no idea man.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said still looking at the lockers. Curse! Where the heck is that locker?

"Looking for something?" Gray asked.

"My locker…"

"Oh, so you'll finally have one, huh? I'll help you then…" he said "What number?"

"215…"

"That sounds familiar but, hey! come on, I know where it is…" Gray said walking ahead of me. I followed him.

"Here you go; 215…" Gray stated showing me a locker with the number 215 written on it.

"Thanks…" I replied opening my new locker with the code that was given to me.

Gray was looking at me; his hand was rubbing his chin making it look like he was thinking.

"What's up Gray?" I asked.

"This locker, it's familiar somehow" He answered, a finger pointing at the locker next to mine before returning to try and remember to who it belong, or at least that's what I think he was doing.

"Well, all the lockers in here look the same," I said trying my best not to laugh. "So technically, it will look familiar…"

"Not like that!" he retorted back, slightly insulted at my remark.

After saying that, we heard the door to the locker next to mine opened, we couldn't see who it is since my own locker door was on the way but I'm super sure it's a girl.

Unless one of the guys is wearing a skirt that is, ugh.

"Oh crap!" Gray cursed which made me look at him questioningly.

"What?"

"I just remembered why this locker looks familiar!" Gray said subconsciously shivering in fear, much to my curiousness.

"Why?"

"Best to figure it out on your own, man!" and with that he ran away.

I wonder what's up with this locker anyway, seems normal enough to me. Oh well, I placed my guitar inside my locker. And yes it fitted in perfectly. I grabbed the books that I needed for the time being as I leaved the others behind, closing the door after I was done but then, when I was about to head to my room...

"Dragneel?"

"Pres.! ? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at the scarlet-haired beaut- wait! Demon; she's a demon that's it, in front of me with a surprised expression.

"I go to school here…" She replied as matter of fact, frowning at my question and making me face palm mentally at the bad joke.

"I know that; what I meant was, why here as in this area, right here…" I said with contained urges to scream at her.

"Getting stuffs from my locker, we're locker neighbors I see…"

Nooo! No wonder Gray ran off like that! Of all the people why her? I can't get her off my mind as it is... No wait! I didn't mean that! What I meant was…! Uhhh… She already scares the crap out of me from afar and now we're supposed to be locker neighbors?

"Right, well I'll be going now, class will start soon, so later" I said walking away from her.

"Hold on." She ordered me while grabbing my arm.

"What?" I asked confused.

Then she dropped, I think that they were, 5 kinds of books in my open arms.

"What's all this?"

"Books, haven't you seen one before?" she said rolling her eyes.

"What I meant was. What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Carry them for me; we're in the same class after all." She said, starting to walk towards the classroom.

"What? No way! Why don't you carry them? They're your books not mine!" I protested catching up with her.

"That would be too heavy for me to carry, and you're a guy so it should be easier for you." she said.

Yeah right. You're known as the demon President, feared by all students and you can't carry your own books?

"Why bring so many anyway? We only have 3 classes for the first half of the day…" I said, giving up on the arguing and just accepting the fact that I had to carry her books.

"It's such a bother to have to go back to my locker just to get the remaining 2 books. So I tend to bring them all in one go." She said not really looking at me.

"Don't you think that you're bothering other people with this?" I asked.

"With what?"

"With this, having to carry your books for you…" I answered.

"Not really. Honestly, you're the only one that I asked." She said looking at me.

"Why me?"

"You're interesting."

I didn't have any time to respond because we reached our classroom. The guys were looking at me weirdly, Gray included. And the girls were gossiping to themselves, except for Lucy.  
>President demon sat down on her chair, ordering me to set the books down on her table, which I did.<p>

"Thanks for the help, Dragneel." she said.

"Like I had a choice…" I replied giving her a smile. Yes a smile, don't ask why.

I walked up to Gray and Lucy.

"Since when did you become Erza's slave?" Gray asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ever since you ran off and left me with her, Popsicle…" I said giving him a friendly glare. I don't know how you make a glare friendly but, that's what I did.

"Too scared to refuse?"

"Like you could do better…"

"Touché…"

"Morning Lucy…" I greeted the blonde girlfriend of my friend with a smile.

"G-good morning Natsu…" she replied blushing a bit.

"Stop making my girl blush, Natsu…" Gray said looking from Lucy to me with a small frown.  
>"I wasn't trying!"<p>

"Gray stop, you know I have a crush on Natsu because he's, well… Natsu! I'm a big fan of him, but you're the one I love…" Lucy explained giving Gray a peck on the lips.

"Okay…" he replied returning the kiss.

I smirked.

"Get a room lovebird…" I said

"This is a room…" Gray said smirking.

"Whatever you say Gray…" I replied rolling my eyes.

I headed right back to my seat and sat down looking at the girl at my side AKA the demon.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She seems to be writing something, I don't know what though.

"Writing."

I rolled my eyes. As if I hadn't noticed that already.

"What are you writing?"

"Why are you interested, Dragneel?" She asked, stopping to look at me.

"I'm not, just asking…"

"No need for me to answer then." She said as she continued with her work.

I just shrugged and minded my own business which was staring out the window again, and then my phone vibrated.

Picking it up, I saw a message alert on the screen, I opened it.

- Subject: Recording  
>- Sender: Manager<p>

- Message: Natsu, we have recording today. Go to the studio right after school, okay?

Jeez. Another recording; Oh well, guess it can't be helped then.

- Subject: Gotcha  
>- Sender: Natsu Dragneel<p>

- Message: Alright chief, I'll be there.

After replying to my manager I slipped the phone back to my pocket.

"Who was that?" Pres. Asked me.

I looked at her then smirked.

"Why are you interested Pres.?" I asked back mimicking her earlier response to me.

"I'm not, just asking." She said smirking back at me while mimicking my response to her earlier.

"No need for me to answer then…" I said still copying what she did before.

She just shrugged.

Soon Ms. Mira came in, which got everyone to return to their respective seats.

"Good Morning class." Ms. Mira greeted.

"Good Morning Ms. Mira!" we greeted back in unison.

"Okay, I have news for you. Today the faculty and staff will have a meeting, so classes will be cut short today, you may go home after the first half." Ms. Mira announced.

This news got the class, excluding me and the girl at my side, to jump and cheer in joy.

Don't get me wrong, I like the idea but I'm not the kind to prance around like that.

Anyway, after the big announcement and after the class had settled down; with help of the Pres.'s extra demonic glare, the class resumed and everything was back to normal.

* * *

><p>The 3 periods flew by like a breeze and soon it was time to go home, since classes were cut short because of the meetings that Ms. Mira announced.<p>

"Hey Gray, do you guys have plans for today?" I asked Gray who was packing his things.

"Not really, but I was planning to go to the ice cream parlor with Luce, want to tag along?" He replied.

"Yeah sure that sounds fu-"

"Not so fast Dragneel."

"What can I do for you Pres.?" I asked rolling my eyes at her.

"Are you forgetting about your punishment?" She said her arms are crossed under her chest.

I didn't forget about my punishment, but I sure wish SHE did.

"What punishment? Natsu what did you do?" Gray asked me confusion is clearly seen in his face.

"Long story," I said looking from him to Pres. "So what punishment do you have in store for me?"

She smirked.

"You'll see." And with that she left the room.

This got me and Gray confused; him more than me.

I felt the urge to run away from the place with my friends, forget about the thing and take care of it until tomorrow but before I could reach the classroom door with them, she was back.

* * *

><p>I raised my eyebrow at the girl in front of me. She was holding a broom on her right hand and a mop dipped in a bucket of water on her left.<p>

"Cleaning?"

"Yup. Cleaning, is there a problem with that?" She said stretching the objects to me.

"No problem. But I expected more of a challenge from you Pres." I said grabbing the equipment from her.

"Don't take it too lightly Dragneel." She said smirking at me.

"Cleaning the classroom? Easy as pie…" I said confidently, but the glint in her eyes made any trace of it disappear.

"Who said anything about the classroom?" she asked that smirk not leaving her face.

"So what am I supposed to clean then?" I asked

back at her, her smirk widened.

* * *

><p>"The school?" I said in shock. "You want me to clean the entire school?"<p>

"I never said you have to clean the ENTIRE school." Pres. said with her arms back under her chest.

"Then what exactly am I supposed to clean?"

"Just the classrooms, hallways, restrooms and the outside perimeter of the school" She said calmly.

"What's left then?" I asked sweatdropping lightly. That was pretty much the entire school.

"The football field." She answered as matter of fact.

"We have a football field?" I asked surprised. I didn't know we had one, but hey, I was new, such thing could escape my knowledge, right?

"We don't. That's why you don't have to clean it." She said as she made her way out of the classroom.

My sweatdrop grew a little; then why the heck did she mentioned it? Was that a joke? It would be one in which the only one laughing would be her then.

She's a demon that looks like a complete goddess! Wait, did I just say that? Scratch that! She's a demon, just a plain bloodsucking demon.

"Is she kidding me?" I said as I tried to start with the chore. Good thing most of the students went home, it'll be easier for me to clean without them dirtying it up again or staring weirdly while I did so, even if I wouldn't pay them any attention.

"I don't think she is, man…" Gray said.

I sighed.

"We'll help you Natsu, right Gray?" Lucy said looking at her boyfriend, who just nodded. I shook my head.

"Nah, it's alright guys, you should go on and enjoy the day…" I said using the broom to sweep up the pieces of papers on the floor.

"We'll help you just for a while, Natsu…" Gray said grabbing the mop and passing it over the place where I was done sweeping.

"Yeah, it'll be too hard if you do this alone…" Lucy said grabbing a rag, starting to wipe the windows.

"Thanks guys, I owe you both one…" I said appreciatively as I continued my part.

"No problem buddy…" Gray said.

2 and half hours had passed and we were finally done with the classrooms and restrooms. Don't ask how we did it so fast. It's 2pm and the classes ended at 11:30, so yeah, we pretty much passed the entire morning cleaning the school.

But it was okay, the only things left were the hallways and the outside part of the school. It should be easy enough, I think I can handle that part all on my own; I wasn't going to disturb Gray and Lucy anymore.

"Hey guys, thanks for the help I really appreciate it. Now you should really go on ahead. I'll finish up here…" I said to them.

"You sure, Natsu? We can still help a little more…" Gray said.

I smiled at them. Despite the time we had without talking to each other, remember, all connections with him were cut off after I transferred on middle school; he was still the best of friends anyone could ask for.

"It's alright guys, I can handle it. It's getting late, you guys go on ahead to the ice cream parlor; I'll be fine…" I said walking out of the room, to the hallways while carrying the necessary cleaning materials that I would need next.

I started by picking up the papers that were scattered all around the halls. I picked them up one by one and throwing them at the trash bag that I brought with me.

It wasn't long before Gray and Lucy emerged from our classroom with their bags.

"Hey Natsu, we're going now. You sure you'll be fine?" Gray asked as he walked towards me hand in hand with Lucy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you guys have fun alright?"

"Okay. Good Luck Natsu, see you tomorrow, ne?" Lucy said waving her hand at me.

I nodded.

"Hey, I can go back here after I walk Lucy home…" Gray suggested, still uncertain about leaving me alone.

"Nah dude, it's alright. Don't worry about me; I'm Natsu Dragneel after all! I'll be fine…" I replied giving him a reassuring smile.

He smiled back giving me a pat on the back and a thumb up.

"Alright then, good luck man…" and with that they left, finally.

I took a deep breath and resumed my cleaning spree.

Since I was done with picking up the papers and other stuff from the floor I decided to mop up next.

A good 1 hour had passed and I was done with the halls. It was 3:25 pm. I was getting tired, hey! I'm still human after all even with Dragon's power pulsing through my veins I still got tired… from time to time.

I sat on the floor, resting my back against one of the many lockers, I was sweating and damn! I forgot my handkerchief!

I heard a door open and I could swear that someone was walking towards me; I didn't bother to look though, since I was too tired to do it and I wasn't even done with the halls yet. And I still had the outside to take care of, plus the recording… Oh crap! I almost forgot about that!

"Slacking off Dragneel?" I heard the now familiar voice of Pres.'s say to me.

I looked up at her. She was looking down at me, her arms crossed under her chest, she seems to like that pose. She looks beautiful. Beautiful? Well, pretty is an understatement. _You liiike her!_ I do not! And who said that? Geez! Can't a guy compliment a girl without being accused of being interested in her? And why does it feel like a blue cat with wings is teasing me?

I guess I'm really tired. My mind is going on overdrive and hallucinating already.

"Something's the matter?" She asked again.

Guess I was zoning out, huh?

"Nothing, just resting for a bit…" I replied standing up shakily.

"I'm impressed. You managed to clean up the classrooms, restrooms and hallways in 3 and a half hours" She said still looking at me.

"Almost 4 hours actually, how did you know anyway?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"I'm a very observant person." She replied.

"Yeah, right, in other words you were spying…" I said smirking at her.

"I was not! I'm the Student Council President I would never think of doing such things." She said defensively.

"Whatever you say Pres." I said trying to wipe the sweat away with my hands.

"Here." She said offering me a pink handkerchief while looking away from me.

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded. "What's this?"  
>"A handkerchief; isn't it obvious?" She said still not looking at me.<p>

"I know that. What am I supposed to do with your handkerchief?" I asked.

"Geez, you're so stupid sometimes, what do you do with a handkerchief anyway?" She said as she used the said object to wipe the sweat off my face.

I was taken aback by her actions and ended up staring at her.

"You shouldn't let your sweat dry off like that, you might get sick." She said still wiping my face with her handkerchief.

Then she realized what she was doing and stared at me too. I don't know if it's just me but it feels like the time stopped as we stared in each other's eyes. I can feel the heat rising up on my face, and I could swear I saw a tinge of red painting her cheeks.

"Uhh…" I really don't know what to say, I was... mesmerize? Don't know, I just wasn't able to form a single coherent word.

"Uhh… Hurry up and finish your work so you can go home." She said quickly giving her hanky to me and walking off.

I stared at her retreating form then looked down at my hand where she left her handkerchief and smiled.

I placed the hanky in my pocket and continued my work. This time I was wiping the lockers.

After only 15 minutes of working I heard her coming back.

"Back so soon?" I said not really looking at her.

She didn't answer me but I heard someone grabbed a rag and before I knew it, I saw her beside me wiping the lockers too.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Cleaning."

"Why?"

"Cause it will take you forever to finish up, so I'm helping you. There's a problem with that?" She replied not really looking at me.

"No. It's just that you're the one who gave me this punishment and yet, here you are helping me with it…" I said continuing my work diligently.

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I guess not…"

We kept cleaning and talking every now and then, occasionally laughing at jokes.

* * *

><p>Another hour passed and it was already 4:45.<p>

"Hey Pres.?" I called her.

"Hmmm?" She answered while picking up some kind of candy wrapper from the ground.

We were currently outside, cleaning the school perimeter, we were almost done. Thank goodness! It's getting late, the sun was almost setting.

"Don't you think that this punishment is little too extreme for just running in the halls?" I asked.

"Whether you believe me or not Dragneel, this is the easiest punishment that I have to offer, those who have a bigger offense have an even worse punishment than this." She said.

Worse? What punishment does she have in store for that bigger sinner that could be worse than having to clean up the entire school?

"Like what?" I asked curiosity striking me.

"You don't want to know." She simply replied.

I don't know why, but those words sent shivers down my spine.

And I don't know what entered my mind to do it, but I made a bold move and tickled her. No. Seriously, I tickled her and she laughed, her laugh, it's so nice and it's like music to my ears. I can't get enough of it.

"Dragneel… stop… or… I'm… going… to… get… you…!" She said in between laughs.

I stopped tickling her and backed away a little.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" She said preparing to run after me.

And of course, I would runaway for my life.

"Catch me if you can Pres.!" I challenged her as I ran even faster.

"Dragneel! Come back here!" She yelled as she ran after me.

She was quite a fast runner. She caught up to me. I stopped running and see if I could try to dodge her so that I could run back to where we came from. Wrong move.

She came up to me too fast that we bumped into each other, hard enough to make us fall to the ground and roll around a few feet.

When we finally stopped rolling, she ended up on top of me. We were covered in grass I think.

"Ugh! Why did you stop so suddenly like that?" She asked looking at me but not bothering to get off.

"You told me to, remember?"

"No! I said get back here not stop!" She said still not bothering to stand up.

"Same thing…"

"No, it's not!" She still didn't get up. This was getting awkward.

I just stared at her and she did the same. Here we go again; the time is stopping like before in the halls. _You liiike her!_ There goes that annoying flying blue cat again, invading my thoughts.

"Uhh... Pres. would you like to get off? You're kinda heavy…" I said smirking at her.

She glared at me before giving me a smack on the head.

"How rude." She said getting off of me.

"I was just kidding, you're too violent. Are you really a girl?" I said jokingly, of course, while standing up and rubbing my head.

"Jerk!" She screamed at me, hitting me again before running off back to the school.

"Hey Pres.! I was just kidding. Wait a minute!" I said after her while rubbing my severely sore head.

Wow! She's strong; I hope I don't end up getting a concussion from that blow. Anyway everything seemed to be done out here.

I walked back into the school so I could grab my stuff from the room; after getting my bag, I grabbed my books and went out to the halls looking for my new locker.

It was then when I saw her emerging from the student council room holding her bag and trying to hold her books.

I approached her.

"I'll carry them…" I said taking the books from her and carrying them myself.

"I didn't ask you to, so don't bother." She said trying to get her books back but I refused, moving my body away from her hands.

"I'll carry them." I said firmly this time, walking towards her locker which was next to mine.

She opened her locker and one by one placed her books inside, once she was done she closed her locker and faced me.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem…" I replied opening my own locker so that I can put my books inside.

I noticed that she didn't left yet, was she waiting for me?

I closed my locker door and looked at her.  
>She just nodded and we both left the school together.<p>

"Need a ride?" I asked her while walking towards the parking lot.

"Nope, I'm going to walk. See you tomorrow Dragneel." She said walking towards the school gate.

"Will you be online tonight?" I called out to her.

"Maybe." She said and with that she walked out of my sight.

I smiled and went to my car and got in, I started the engine and backed it up; and then I was off.

* * *

><p>I turned on my stereo. While on the road my phone rang.<p>

"Hello? Natsu here…" I said to whoever it was.

"Natsu! Where are you? We have a recording today!"

Oh shit! It was my manager. I totally forgot about the recording, but I can't tell him that.

"Sorry chief, it was so hectic today, don't worry though! I'm on my way!" I said.

"Alright, just hurry up ok?"

"Gotcha!" I closed my phone after that and turned the car, the studio was on the opposite direction of my house.

After about 10 minutes of driving I saw Pres. coming out of a store.

I don't know why but I parked my car to the side and I watched her. No, I was not stalking her.

She was just walking, nothing special but I have the feeling that something not so good was about to happen, I couldn't put a finger on what it was though.

Just then there was a guy, a suspicious looking guy walking towards her. Within seconds the guy intentionally bumped into her. She fell down and the guy ran off to my direction. I heard her scream something.

"THIEF! MY WALLET!" She screamed still sitting on the sidewalk.

What the hell? The guy stole her wallet?  
>Since little El bandito here is running towards my direction I quickly got out of the car and leaned on the right side of it where he apparently was about to go through.<p>

Once he was close to me, I draw my foot forward tripping the guy.

"What the hell is your problem kid?" The guy said standing up quickly.

I wasn't fazed by him, I just smirked.

"Woops, sorry! I guess I was a little clumsy there…"

"Why you! You want a piece of me?" He said giving me a glare which really didn't do any effect on me.

"Is that a challenge?" I said still smirking at him while putting my hands in my pockets.

"You're a cocky little brat!" He said getting ready to punch me.

"Why don't you give me your best shot?" I said not moving an inch at all.

"You asked for it!" He said delivering a punch to my face which I quickly dodged by moving my head to the side. Only my head, no need to move around much for some low criminal.

"That's the best you can do?"\

"You little bastard! You're dead now!" He said attacking me again, this time I didn't dodged it, I grabbed his fist with my right hand before it could hit my face… which was about an inch apart from his fist.

I looked at him, my face had no emotion. I was stronger than him 'cause I wasn't a mere human being.

"What the…?"

I quickly drove my knee through his stomach while still holding his fist. He clutched his stomach with his left hand as he got on his knees because of the pain. I twisted his right hand over his back and held it there.

"You have something that does not belong to you, give it to me and I'll release you!" I said with strong venom on my voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me kid!" He said.

"You know exactly what I mean! Give it or you will lose your arm!" I said in a very serious tone.

Apparently that statement got him scared and he gave in.

"Alright alright! Here!" He said using his left hand to hand over the pink and white wallet that belonged to Pres.

I grabbed the wallet and released him, well, not before knocking him out; of course.

I went to where Pres. was still seated on the sidewalk.

"Did you lose something?" I said which got her attention.

"Dragneel? What are you doing here?" She asked slightly surprised.

"I was on my way to the studio when I saw you modeling there…" I jokingly replied. She just looked down.

I crouched down so that I could be on the same level as her.

"Looking for this?" I said as I held her wallet up to my face.

"W-where did you get that?" She asked with her eyes widened.

I smirked at her. "It was just lying there on the ground…"

Then, she looked behind me and saw the knocked out man.

She smiled.

The smile that I only saw online on her pictures back when she was still in middle school, the exact same pure and real smile that I really like seeing, that's the smile she got on now.

"Thank you…" She said as she took the wallet from my hand. "Thank you very much."

"No problem. Don't go losing it again, okay? That's a pretty cute wallet y'know?" I said grinning at her.

She nodded and I saw her blushed for the second time. I stood up and offered my hand to her.

"Come on, or do you plan on staying there like a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor?" I said chuckling a bit.

She laughed a bit "Well, he's not here yet." She said taking my hand.

"He got caught on horse traffic, for now, you'll just have to settle for me…" I said pulling her up.

"I don't think I mind that." She said.

"Still don't need a ride home?" I asked not letting go of her hand.

"Nah, I'll be fine, you worry too much, besides you have a recording now, right?" She replied.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, chief is going to kill me!" I said laughing a bit.

"Chief?"

"My manager; I call him that for a reason that I can't remember…" I said and she laughed again.

"Well then, you better get going Mr. Knight, before chief executes you." She said.

"Alright, you sure you don't need a ride?" I asked again letting go of her hand.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, okay?" She replied. "And Dragneel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be online tonight."

"See you there then…" I said walking towards my car. I got into my car and looked at her one last time, she waved good-bye at me and I nodded before driving off again.

This was a great day even with that inhuman punishment.

In case you're wondering what happened when I got to the studio; well, let's just say that the chief wasn't very happy with my lateness but I didn't mind because I was in dreamland.

Even though the chief would occasionally smack me on the back of my head for zoning out while staring at the pink handkerchief on my hand… I still didn't mind.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's it for this chapter XD you probably know what to do right? just click the link that says: "Review this chapter" or "Story" ack! i can't remember XD<strong>

**should i say the title for chapter 5? nah, a surprise would be good then again XD**

**Chapter 5:... :P**

**I changed the name of this chapter XD you probably noticed that by now XD**

**until next time..**

**Au Revoir'**


	6. Chapter 5: Memories and Rainy Encounter

**_-Does Frankenstein Impression- It's Alive! It's Alive! It's Aliiiive!_  
><strong>

**_Okay that's enough Lol. I know you want to start reading so go ahead =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairy Tail or Its Characters_**

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales15||<strong>

"**Never Thought"**

_**Chapter 5: Memories, Obligations and a Rainy Encounter**_

_****[Dedicated to: **MariaIshika, Shareh, CatfaceNaschKatze, NxE-Forever and Kuroyagi**]_

_**XXXXXXXXX**_

I was on my way to school. It was 7:30 am. Usually I was in school by this time but, I overslept again so yeah, I'm running a little late. No matter how many times I kept saying to myself that I will not stay up too late using the computer I always end up doing the opposite.

* * *

><p>Brrr! It's getting a little cold. According to the weather forecast, it's going to rain today, well it hasn't started to pour yet but the clouds are getting darker, I guess I made the right choice by bringing my jacket.<p>

After 10 minutes or so, I finally arrived at school; I parked my car at the usual spot before getting out and heading for the school building. I hurriedly ran towards my locker for I can get my stuff.

I opened my locker and grabbed the first 3 books for the day. I folded my jacket neatly before placing it inside my locker, and then afterwards I heard the locker next to mine opened and I smiled. I quickly closed my locker to see her.

"Morning Pres." I greeted the scarlet-haired girl beside me. To be honest, I was quite surprised to see her here at this time; she should be inside the room by now. I wonder if they had a meeting this morning. Oh well.

"Good Morning Dragneel.." she greeted back while smiling and opening her locker. I grabbed the first 3 books from her locker and placed it atop my own stack of books, so now I'm currently carrying 6 books, what a work out. She closed her locker door without the smile leaving her face.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing this everyday" she said looking at me. I just smiled at her before saying

"Hey, it's now a part of my daily grind.."

She laughed a little before starting to walk towards our classroom. Luckily for me, I've managed to convince her to only bring the 3 necessary books for the first half. For what cost you asked? I'm the one who's obliged to get the other 2 books by the 2nd half, so I keep her other 2 books in my locker. Yeah we're friends now. Well… as far as I'm concerned that is. But still, I don't think that's enough for her to trust me with her locker code just yet.

"Anyway, why are you getting your books just now? Council meeting?.." I asked. Well, I'm not used to her walking the halls at this time 'cause usually, she's sitting at her chair and reading or writing something by now, unless there was a meeting that is.

"I overslept, so I was late. No meeting.." she said in a somewhat sheepish way.

"Ohoho, overslept? On a school day? Who are you and what have you done with the President?.." I asked jokingly while raising my eyebrow for effect.

She rolled her eyes before speaking. "Well if 'someone' hadn't kept me up till 1am chatting last night I wouldn't have overslept…" she said flashing me a smile. I smirked at her.

"Oh? Who is this 'someone'? Care to tell me?" I said the smirk not leaving my face. I know who she was referring to. I just enjoy conversations like this.

"Just a student here, very annoying if you ask me…" she answered playfully smirking at me. As expected from her, she was catching on.

"Why didn't you just ignore whoever he or she is then, since he she was so annoying…" I said, a slight playful frown formed on my lips.

"He was interesting.."

"Oh? So you're saying that you're interested in him then…" I said smirking again. Oh how I love conversations like this, it was fun and funny. She raised her eyebrow before smiling a bit. She was thinking of a comeback. Well… that's what her looks is saying.

"Are you kidding me?.. He's interesting but I'm not into annoying guys…. They're not my type" she said. Oh, way to bring it there Pres.

"You never know, he could be charming and sweet.. Maybe even handsome" I said pretending to look like I was thinking.

"More like 'he's full of himself'"

"I think he's modest"

"Cocky actually"

"Hey! I'm not cocky!" I said. I mentally kicked myself, if it was possible. I just gave it away. God! This girl is too good; I would never win even if I try.

"Oh? I never said it was you… why so guilty?" she said that smirk painting her face again. She really is a demon, after all this time; I was still used to referring to her as a demon. Oh! I forgot to tell you guys, it has been 3 and half months since that incident with her wallet. Wow! Time sure does fly now does it?

"You won this round Pres.." I said, mentally face-palming at my idiocy. Oh I'll get her someday.

"This. Plus the other rounds, and I'm sure I'll win the future ones too.." she said smirking still at me.

"Who's cocky now?" I said raising my eyebrow and slightly laughing at her.

She ignored my comment since we were entering the classroom. The students instantly became quiet and hurriedly returned to their seats after seeing Pres enter the room. They were already used to me bringing her books, so it wasn't a big deal anymore.

Pres. Proceeded to sit at her chair and I placed her books on her table and sat at my own seat. I looked out the window, the sky was getting darker by the second, but still the rain hasn't started to drop yet.

"It sure is gloomy today huh?" I heard Pres. Say. She was looking out the window too; her cheek was resting on her hand.

"Yeah.. The rain would probably start soon.." I said, and as if on cue I started to hear rain drops from the distance and it's getting closer, until it was finally completely raining.

"What do you know, it started" I said admiring the drops of rain as it passes our window and splashes on the ground.

"I just hope it stops soon.." Pres. Said gazing at the window like me. I never had the chance to question why because the door opened to reveal our homeroom teacher. Ms. Mira.

"My! Isn't it a gloomy day today.." Ms. Mira said looking out the window watching the rain drops fall. "Anyway, Good Morning Everyone"

"Good Morning Ms. Mira!" we greeted back before taking our seats. Yes, we were standing before.

* * *

><p>I got bored half-way through the class. Ms. Mira was just reviewing the past lessons since our exams are coming up. I'm too familiar with the lesson as it is to have any interest left in re-listening to it being re-lectured. So I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and started writing on it.<p>

**I'm bored, can I sleep?**

After writing what I wanted to say I folded the paper and carefully passed it to Pres. Who was sitting beside me. At first she refused to take it and sent some glares to me hoping that I would stop but, I didn't and she finally accepted it with an irritated face.

After reading what I wrote she sent another glare at my direction before proceeding to write a reply. She passed me the paper afterwards.

_**No! Pay attention will you? Passing notes is not allowed so stop it.**_

I smirked at her response before writing down my own response to her.

**But I'm sleepy; let me sleep on your shoulder.**

Once again I folded the paper before passing it back to her. She took it with a really annoyed expression this time. I watched her face turned from angry to a bit blushy then back to stoic in a second. She wrote down her response before harshly passing the paper back to me.

_**What are you talking about? Didn't I tell you to stop passing this damn note? Enough Dragneel, no more note passing, got it?**_

I chuckled at her answer. Once again I wrote down my response to her, smirking a bit at what I said.

**Awwee, but I'm sleepy Pres. And I like the smell of your perfume so much that I want to lay my head on your shoulder so that I can smell it more.**

I passed the note back to her again. I swear she was almost fuming at this point. I watched her again. From anger to extremely red then back to stoic, though I have to say, she didn't lose the redness of her cheeks at all. She started writing her response quickly then she shoved the paper to me without looking my way.

_**Stop your nonsense Dragneel. I told you enough right? Do not pass this note back to me or else!**_

I chuckled again at her response before stuffing the note in my pocket. I looked at her; she was looking back at me. I mouthed a simple "Fine" before setting my gaze back at the teacher.

Time went by fast, before I knew it; it was time for lunch much to my happiness. I stretched my arms before crossing them on my table and placing my head above it. I was tired and still sleepy so I decided to spend my lunch period sleeping. I can hear footsteps fade away as the room was emptied of the students except for me. I felt someone tugging on my shirt, I know it was her but I replied with a groan. I heard her sigh before walking out the room herself.

Finally alone. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for a well-deserved nap.

_**Natsu's Dream**_

"_Natsu, Natsu…" a man with black hair wearing a suit called out to a young boy with pink hair._

"_Eh? Dad?.." the boy said looking up the man._

_The man nodded before crouching down to be at level with the boy "What do you say we go out today? Just the two of us"_

"_Really?" the boy asked with a surprised look. The man nodded which earned a smile to form on the young kid's mouth._

"_I would love that!" young Natsu cheered happily._

_The man ruffled young Natsu's spiky hair and laughed making young Natsu laugh with him._

_**|Scene Change~|**_

_The man with black hair and young Natsu were sitting on a bench. Young Natsu was eating ice cream while his Dad was looking at his boy._

"_Does it taste good?" the man asked and young Natsu nodded as a response before licking his ice cream some more._

"_Say Dad?.." young Natsu started looking up at his Father._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I'm really glad that you spent today with me!" young Natsu said smiling widely at his Father._

"_Same here buddy" his Father said smiling at his son._

"_Y'know Dad… I thought we won't have time like this anymore.." young Natsu admitted frowning lightly at the thought._

"_Oh? Why is that Natsu?" his Father asked giving his son a questioning look._

"_I've seen a lot of kids have less and less time with their parents because of business and stuff… like the ones we have" Natsu said still frowning and completely forgetting the ice cream that was now slowly melting from his hand._

"_And you think that the same thing will happen between us?" the man asked finishing what the little boy was trying to pinpoint._

_Young Natsu nodded._

_The man chuckled "Natsu, I will assure you that that will never happen with us" the man said reassuring his son._

"_Really?" young Natsu asked._

"_Of course! You can count on it" the man said patting young Natsu head. The boy gave his Father a toothy grin as a response._

"_Good! You're not going to turn your back on this deal okay Dad?" young Natsu said offering his hand to his Father._

"_Look at you acting like an old business man… you're supposed to be ten right?" the man said giving a small laugh at his son's antics._

"_I'm almost eleven! And deal, right Dad?" Natsu said._

"_Deal" the man replied shaking the hands of Young Natsu._

_**|Scene Change~|**_

"_Grrrrraaaahhh!" young Natsu roared as he sent another flaming fist at the direction of the mountain which was covered with holes and busted up rocks._

"_That's it, you're doing great Natsu" a deep voice said praising the young man who was catching his breath._

"_Still not enough to completely bust it!" young Natsu shouted angry for the fact that he wasn't strong enough to destroy the mountain._

"_You will grow stronger soon Natsu…" the deep voice started showing himself to Natsu "Just keep training hard"_

"_Do you think I'll become a good Dragon slayer? Igneel?" young Natsu asked looking up at the huge Dragon in front of him._

"_Of course you will! You will become the greatest Dragon slayer ever" Igneel said with pride and honor in his voice._

"_Yeah! I will work hard to achieve that! I won't let you down Igneel!" young Natsu cheered igniting his fist before pumping it up in the air._

_**|Scene Change~|**_

"_Igneel? Igneel? Where are you?" young Natsu screamed looking for his surrogate Father who had mysteriously vanished over night._

"_Igneel! Answer me!" he yelled on top of his small lungs hoping desperately for his Father to hear._

_Young Natsu ran throughout the forest looking from left to right and calling out Igneel's name from time to time before reaching a small clearing._

"_Igneel… where are you?" young Natsu asked no one in particular as tears were starting to fall down his cheeks from his eyes._

"Dragneel.."

"_Igneel? W-was that you?" young Natsu said wiping away his tears._

"Dragneel…"

"_Where are you Igneel?" young Natsu asked as a magical portal of some sort appeared in front of him "W-what's this?"_

"Dragneel…."

"_Igneel? Where are yo-ahhhh!" young Natsu screamed as the magic portal has forcefully sucked him in "Igneeeeeeeeeel!"_

"Igneel.."

"Dragneel.. Wake up"

I felt someone tugging on my shirt again. I slowly opened my eyes while raising my head at the same pace before looking up to see Pres. Looking down at me. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Are you okay Dragneel?" Pres. asked me with a bit of a worried expression on her face.

I yawned and stretched before looking at her questioningly. "I'm fine, why'd you asked?"

"Because it looked like you were having a nightmare.." Pres. Replied while settling down on her seat.

"I guess I was…" I started remembering the dream that I had. Why in the world would I dream about both my Fathers? I set that thought aside for now as I looked back at Pres. "How come you're not eating? It's lunch period right?"

"Lunch period is almost over Dragneel…" she said before opening her bag to fetch something.

Lunch period was over? Well, almost over? How long was I asleep? It felt like I only had one of those 5-minutes naps.

"Here.." Pres. Started handing me a plastic covered object. From the looks of it, it's like a sandwich. Either that or I'm starting to feel the after-effects of not eating lunch.

I looked at Pres. Questioningly before asking her "What's this?"

"A sandwich.." she answered pushing it to me. I was right it was a sandwich.

"And you're giving this to me, why exactly?" I asked raising a eyebrow at her. She sighed before answering my question.

"Since you didn't buy yourself some lunch I decided to buy one for you. I thought that you might get hungry"

"Oh? Since when do you care about me Pres.?" I asked smirking at her.

"If you don't want it then fine." She said before trying to get the sandwich back in her bag.

"Thanks" I said grabbing the food from her hand and starting to unwrap it from its plastic confinement. I took a bite from the sandwich.

"So, who was this Igneel person?" Pres. Asked looking straight at me with curious eyes.

"Huh?" I choked a bit. I formed a fist with my hand and started to pound my chest a little roughly before regaining my composure. I wasn't expecting for her to ask that. "Who?"

"Igneel.. If I heard it right that is.." Pres. Started tapping her index finger on the side of her head in a somewhat thinking manner "You were calling his name repeatedly while sleeping.. Assuming that he's a he of course"

"Oh Igneel huh?.. He's one of my Father's trusted employees.. kinda like a second Father to me" I explained. Of course all that was a lie; I can't exactly tell her the truths about Igneel now can I?

"Ah I see… I was wondering why you kept calling out to him.. did something happened?" Pres. Asked again.

"Yeah, he uhh.. just vanished years ago"

"Vanished?"

"I really don't want to talk about it.." I said hoping that she won't keep on asking about him anymore. I can't stand lying to her like this so it needs to stop.

She nodded in understanding which I was grateful for.

A minute later the door opened to reveal Gray and Lucy. They approached me then Lucy sat on an empty chair just behind mine while Gray stood in front of me.

"Hey Natsu, didn't see you during lunch, where were you Hot-head?" Gray asked crossing his arms over his chest looking down at me intently. He really is like a brother.

"I fell asleep, I actually just woke up moments ago" I said looking up at him shrugging my shoulders in the process.

"You know, you're always sleepy for the past few…errr… months?" Gray said rubbing his chin while looking upward on the ceiling.

It was true. I don't sleep early anymore, well in most cases that is. Me and Pres. Always chat during the night, almost every night except when she's busy, but she'll log in for a minute to tell me that she wasn't going to be on later then after I reply she will log out. I even tried delaying my reply just to see if she would log out but she didn't, not until I give my "OK" to her.

"Well, I've been busy. With school and the company plus my music so yeah…" I explained. It wasn't mostly a lie, there are some truth lingering on that sentence. Okay, so I don't really worry about the company since my Father's trusted worker was taking over for a while and School, isn't really something stressful either, it's a piece of cake really. Not that I'm Bragging. And my music? I just got a success on my last song so after that I was like on vacation. Okay, maybe there's no truth on that sentence that I gave Gray.

"Oh I see…." Gray started while walking towards his seat "Just don't over exert yourself man, you're still a kid, don't forget that"

"Don't worry Dad, I won't" I replied chuckling a bit, Lucy giggled too and Gray glared at me. No surprise there. Pres. Herself was trying to control her own giggle. Wow! Now there's a surprise there.

The door slid open and Ms. Mira came in. that was odd, she's not supposed to be here. She's our homeroom teacher Yes. But it's not homeroom, I'm sure we were having art next.

"Class, me and the other Faculty members just had a meeting…." Ms. Mira started while moving her gaze to the window where the rain was still falling. Harder this time. "As you can see the rain is getting stronger by the second….chances that the rain might get stronger that how it is now are pretty much Huge"

Where is this going?

"So the principal decided to cut class short today before the rain gets anymore stronger…" Ms. Mira wasn't able to finish since after she said that everybody jumped and cheered, throwing their fist in the air and shouting "Class is Over!".

"SILENCE!" Pres. Commanded. Everyone quickly dispersed back to their seats.

"My my, you guys seem awfully happy with this announcement…" Ms. Mira said giggling a bit "Alright, you may pack your things and leave. Now be careful on your way home"

And with that the class continued to cheer as Ms. Mira walked out of the room. I stood up packed my stuff and grab my books.

"So buddy, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Gray asked as he was approaching me with his bag slumped over his shoulder and his free hand around Lucy's slim waist.

"I'm going to check up the company today.." I replied. I just thought that maybe it's time I re-visit my Father's company and see how it's going with my Father's absence. Plus, I need to learn a few basics about handling it, 'cause whether I liked it or not, I'm going to have to take-over soon. And I do not want to disappoint.

"Ahh I see.." Gray responded nodding his head.

"So, do you guys have any plans?" I asked holding 3 books with my right hand while my free hand swings my bag over my shoulder.

"I'm having dinner over the Heartfilia's" Gray answered and Lucy nodded.

"So you guys are legal?" I asked though I think the answer is more than obvious.

"Of course we are!" Both Gray and Lucy answered in unison.

"Whoa! Chill Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I was just asking.." I responded chuckling a bit at their reaction.

"Anyway, we better start going before the rain gets worst.." Gray said. Urging for Lucy to go "See you on Monday Pal" and with that they left.

I looked to my right and saw Pres. Packing her stuff, I strolled towards her and grabbed the 3 books on her desk and set it atop mine.

"Going home?" I asked as she grabbed her bag and smiled at me.

"Not yet, still need to work on a few things before I go, yourself?" she said beginning to walk towards the door, I followed suit of course.

"Going over at the Co. just checking stuff out" I answered while walking beside her.

"Ah I see, alright then" she opened her locker once we arrived there and stuffed her books neatly inside it. I opened my own and did the same grabbing my jacket afterwards and putting it on.

"Yup, well I'll be going now. Don't stay here too long, the rain is getting harder" and with that I started to walk off. She gave me a nod and a wave good-bye before heading off towards the direction of the council room.

I opened the door and was greeted by the heavy downfall. I sighed and quickly ran towards the parking lot and into my car.

Geez! I was soaked, I took off my jacket and tossed it to the back of the car, I took off my vest and polo shirt as well and grabbed a fresh shirt inside my emergency bag that Sir Van. And the others placed in all my cars.

I ran my hands through my hair roughly trying to shake the water off. After I was set, I inserted my key to the car's keyhole and twisted it, igniting the engine. I turned on the car's air-conditioning and radio. I grabbed my phone and began texting.

_**XXXXX**_

_To: Pres. 1:30 PM_

_Subject: I'm going_

_Message: Hey Pres, I'll be going now. Geez I'm soaked D: anyway, take care alright? The rain is really pouring down hard, don't stay too late or it might get stronger._

_**XXXXX**_

I sent the message then placed my phone on the side before grabbing the seatbelt and buckling myself for safety. I adjusted the mirror a little before I heard my phone rang. So I grabbed it and read the message on it.

_**XXXXX**_

_From: Pres. 1:31 PM_

_Subject: Okay_

_Message: Alright then, take care and change your clothes, don't turn the air conditioning too high okay? And I won't do not worry =)_

_**XXXXX**_

I smiled at her message before closing my phone and placing it at my side again. I turned the air conditioning low before stepping on the pedal and heading out.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the company after a 15 to 20 minutes drive. I parked my car on the basement parking area for it was raining. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my phone, slipping it into my pocket. I grabbed my jacket which was surprisingly a bit dry by now and put it on so that I don't look too plain. I got off the car closed and locked the door before heading out for the elevator.<p>

The elevator opened and I got inside, I clicked on the floor to the main lobby. These elevators only lead there anyway since we have separate ones for the upper floors.

The elevator door opened again, this time showing me the luxurious looking main lobby of my Father's company. I stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to the concierge.

"Hey, is Hibiki present?" I asked the girl who was 'Manning' the area. Hibiki is the one who's running the company for now, my father trusted him and he was like a big brother or uncle to me so yeah.

"Who might be looking for him? Do you have an appointment with him?" the girl asked not looking from her work to see me.

"I'm asking" I said and she finally looked up to see who I was and shock was painted on her face.

"Master Natsu! I am terribly sorry, Mr. Laytis is in his office, you may proceed" the girl said in a rather panicky voice.

"It's alright, no need to get jumpy" I said chuckling a bit and I saw her blush a little. Hse nodded and proceeded to walk towards the elevator.

I pressed, I enter, I come out, you know the whole elevator drill right?

I knocked on the door that has the name "Hibiki Laytis" inscribed on the door and underneath the name was "CEO".

"Come in" I heard a deep voice came from the inside. I twisted the knob and pushed the door open. I saw a man with a messy orange hair sitting on a chair and working on some papers.

"Busy?" I asked as I walked towards him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, Natsu!" he said standing up and going around the table towards me "It has been a while, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good, you?" I answered settling myself on a chair.

"Fine as well, it's been quite busy here actually" he replied settling down at another chair in front of mine and crossing his leg over the other while clasping his hands together "What brings you here Mr. President?"

"I'm not the president Hibiki" I said and he chuckled.

"Neither is I Natsu. I agreed to take over the business for a while but remember that I never agreed on being president" he said placing his clasped hands over his knee.

"Soon or later you will have to take over the company, it is rightfully yours after all. I am just making sure that it is in good condition until you are ready" he added.

"I know, I am aware that there's no other way" I said crossing my own leg over the other while resting my elbow on the arm rest and resting my cheek on my knuckle.

"Don't sound so sad about it. Mostly teens of your age would love to work on a video game producing company let alone run one" he said smiling at me.

"You know I am not good with this business stuff, it's just not me" I said not moving from my position.

"Au contraire Natsu. You are currently In a business aren't you not?" he asked an I raised my eyebrow.

"You mean my music?"

"Yes" he said nodding his head in affirmation.

"Well it's not like I'm actually a business man there or anything"

"Oh Pshhh, Natsu, whether you are the producer, the composer, the publicist or the star itself, you are a business man nonetheless" He said standing up from his chair and walking towards me.

"Huh?"

"Your Father once told me that a business will go down without everyone's cooperation"

"Meaning?"

"If you're not there, if the producer isn't there, if the staff and the fans themselves aren't there everything will go down right?"

"Yes"

"In your career right now, you're the president"

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Think about it Natsu, if you don't sing, if you don't write songs or play your music at all, will they have something to produce? To show? None right? Same goes for business, if there's no president there's no business simple as that" he said

"I still don't see how this relates to me"

"What I'm trying to say is, your position right now will be no different from the position you will take in 2 years time" he said placing his hands on my shoulder.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "You will understand soon, once you get things running here"

"Right, anyway is everything going well here?" I asked as I raised from my chair and walked towards the window gazing upon the rain that somehow became even more harder '_Wonder if Pres. Is home'_

"Ahh, so that is why you came here, being a responsible President already I see" He chuckled as I sighed at that comment "Oh relax, I was just kidding around well anyway, everything is going smoothly"

"Good to hear, well I'll be going now" I said as I started out for the door.

"Already? That was fast" Hibiki said eyeing my retreating form.

"I still need to compose a new song for my next album; it will be tough so I better get started soon" I said placing my hand on the knob and twisting it.

"Ah I see.." he trailed off sitting back at his chair "Oh Natsu!"

"Hmm?"

"Here!" he throws a disk case at me which I caught easily of course.

"What's this?"

"One of our new games, we need somebody to test run it and asking some ordinary teen will spoil the public so I decided that you will try it" he said smiling at me.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot" I said as I exited the room.

"Good! Don't forget to tell us if it's good" I heard him called out to me.

"Sure!" I yelled back. I clicked the elevator button again while holding the disk and scanning it. Seems like a new RPG game, oh well. I entered the elevator and returned back to the main lobby then another elevator again and I was at the basement parking where I parked my cark. I got into the car and drove out the place. The rain has gotten harder than before, it's almost impossible to see through the harsh downfall.

A thought came to me and I grabbed my phone, clicked the number one button then pressed call.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Why won't she pick up? I'm getting worried. Maybe she has no battery? Or maybe she's home already doing homework or other paper works or something. I sighed then closed my phone as I concentrated on driving. The road was extremely slippery and the view wasn't clear either, if I don't focus I might get into an accident.

A good 10 minutes had passed and I was still driving, I was being extra careful because this damn weather condition is dangerous. Huh? Wait, what's that? I can see a dot of red at my side, it's kinda hard to see through the annoying rain but as I got nearer the red dot becomes bigger and before I knew it a can see a person, hold on! Pres?

I immediately stepped on the brakes, the car stopping just when she was about to pass. I opened the window and shouted.

"Pres!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the end of this Chapter =D don't worry the next one is ready too. don't forget to review, yes review both XD I give you 2 chapters for a treat since I neglected this for a long time. so yeah again...<strong>_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Au' Revoir**_


	7. Chapter 6: Rainy II, Weekend Together

**_Okay this is chapter 6! claps for two chapter in one day =D_**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Fairy Tail and Its Characters.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales29||<strong>

"**Never Thought"**

**Recap: **

_A good 10 minutes had passed and I was still driving, I was being extra careful because this damn weather condition is dangerous. Huh? Wait, what's that? I can see a dot of red at my side, it's kinda hard to see through the annoying rain but as I got nearer the red dot becomes bigger and before I knew it a can see a person, hold on! Pres?_

_I immediately stepped on the brakes, the car stopping just when she was about to pass. I opened the window and shouted._

"_Pres!"_

**Chapter 6: Rainy Encounter II, Weekend together**

****_[Dedicated to: **MariaIshika & Shareh**]_

_**(Thanks for the Motivation)**  
><em>

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

She turned her head slowly at my direction, she was shivering, her arms wrapped around her body and her head was down, she was soaked, no umbrella, no coat, nothing to protect her from this damn rain.

"D-dragneel?" she was cold, it was so clear, her mouth was chattering finding it hard to talk.

"What are you doing out here in this weather?" I asked. Wait! Idiot, this is no time for asking questions! "Never mind that, get in here!" I ordered opening the door to the passenger's seat and gesturing for her to get in.

She shook her head slowly and spoke "I'm all wet, your car might get ruined and-"

"Don't worry about that, get in!" is she kidding me? She's soaked and she's worried about my car?

"N-no, it's okay r-really I'm fine…"

I sighed and quickly got out of my car taking my jacket off in the process and covering it over her.

She looked up at me with surprised eyes.

"Get in"

"B-but D-dragneel, you're getting wet too"

"It doesn't matter" I said as I was pulling her and gently pushing her into my car.

"Dragneel.. Your car" she trailed off and I looked at her with a serious face.

"I told you not to worry about that right?" and with that I closed the door to the passenger's seat and quickly opened the trunk of my car. I have a special emergency bag there that was placed in all my cars by the servants. It's for my safety and it's finally getting handy. I ran back into the Driver's seat, I looked at my side to see Pres. Shivering. I turned the air conditioning completely off.

I rummaged through the bag and quickly took out a towel. "Here" I gave the towel to Pres. and she accepted it, I got a shirt out too and offered it to her which she also accepted.

I tossed the bag at the back and opened my door and was ready to get out.

"Where are you going? It's raining!" Pres. asked as she grabbed my sleeve.

"Out, you can't change when I'm in here, and you need to change" I said pulling my sleeve from her grip.

"But you'll get wet!"

"Already wet, won't make a difference, so hurry up and change okay?" and with that I left the car and waited outside the pouring rain.

A few minutes later I heard my car honked so I turned towards it and saw Pres. Gesturing for me to come back inside, so I did. Upon entering the car Pres. Quickly gave the towel she used, it was wet but not completely soaked, I smiled at her and used the towel to try and dry myself off, I was soaking, water dripping from my hair and clothes I don't even think the towel was enough to dry me.

"Do you have another spare shirt?" Pres. Asked looking at me with concerned eyes, I nodded and proceeded to grab the bag again before starting to rummage through it looking for another shirt. After finding one I offered it to Pres. She just smiled at me and pushed my hand back towards me.

"Change" she said and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"You should also change, you're soaking wet" oh now I got what she mean, I gave her a quick smile before quickly removing my shirt.

Pres.'s face went beet red "You s-should h-have warned m-me f-first!" she stuttered slightly angrily and slightly shyly while quickly turning away her hand still offering the shirt.

I chuckled and grabbed the shirt from her "it's nothing you haven't seen before Pres"

"What are you talking about?" she quickly said in a defensive manner.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen a guy with no shirt before?" I asked putting the shirt on and chuckling slightly a bit.

"O-of course not!" she quickly said "I'm no pervert!"

"Never said you were.." I sweat-dropped at her statement "it's more of a natural thing, y'know, magazines and such there's tons of models like that" I finished.

"I don't look at those things either!"

"Course you don't" I sarcastically stated and gave another chuckle.

"Hmph!" with that Pres. Looked away from me.

The rain was strongly pouring down and it was hard to see. I sighed and grabbed my phone; there was one message from one of the many servants in the mansion, Sir Van to be precise.

_**XXXXX**_

_From: Sir Van, 3:45 PM_

_Subject: Young Master_

_Message: Young Master, where are you? The rain had greatly increased in strength, please get home quickly, we are getting worried_

_**XXXXX**_

_To: Sir Van, 4:19 PM_

_Subject: On My Way_

_Message: I'm on my way home Sir. Van; just need to do a few things first, I'm sorry for the late reply, please do not worry._

_**XXXXX**_

I locked my phone and proceeded to grab the seatbelt and buckling myself in before turning sideways only to found the scarlet-haired demon President to be fast asleep. I chuckled before shaking my head slightly in an amused way.

'That was fast…' I thought before unbuckling myself again and leaning towards her to grab her seatbelt and buckle her in for safety of course.

After getting her buckled in I returned back to my previous position and re-buckled myself in, I started the engine and was ready to go when I remembered something…

'Darn! I don't know where she lives!' I face-palmed, nice going Natsu, way to think it up buddy, I sighed 'maybe if I just wake her up for a bit..'

I started to give soft pokes to her trying to get her to wake up "Pres. Could you wake up?" all I got was a small mumble of incoherent word and she stirred a little 'this isn't working' I started to shake her up but to no avail 'she's one heavy sleeper, must be tired'

She sneezed a little which caught my attention again, I quickly grabbed the bag again and took out a small blanket and covered her with it. I shivered a little 'Geez even I'm getting cold!' I looked at Pres. Again to see if she was still asleep, luckily she was I smiled and ignited my hand; the fire wasn't too strong, just for safety. I warmed myself up with my own fire then got it close enough to Pres so that she would warm up too. When she stirred again I quickly put out my fire in fear that she might see, I sighed when she didn't wake up at all I got my hands on the wheel again and hit the gas and drove off 'might as well take her home'

* * *

><p>After about half an hour of driving I finally made it home, God! It was so hard to drive with that heavy downpour going on! After seeing my car driving up the perimeter of the mansion, some of the servants hurriedly lined up with open umbrellas at hand creating a small path for me to walk on. I got off the car and quickly dashed to the passenger's seat much to their confusion.<p>

"Bring me an umbrella here!" I called out to them as I opened the door to my car, unbuckling Pres. As 4 of the servants ran up to me with their umbrellas, I carried Pres. Out of the car bridal-style, most of the servants gaped at what they saw, can't blame them, I barely bring anyone over at my house and not only am I bringing someone, it just so happens to be a girl too. I chuckled inwardly and walked over to the mansion with Pres. On my hands and the 4 following me bringing the umbrella above me and Pres.

Upon reaching the insides of the mansion I didn't delay anymore as I quickly walked upstairs to a room. The room was fairly big with one queen-sized bed with a majestic looking red blankets to cover it up and a bunch of fancy pillows, the room also has a wardrobe made with the finest wood and has a fancy-like carved designing it and other stuff, basically the room was beautiful and well taken-care of even if it was used by no one.

I gently placed Pres. Over the bed and asked the servant who was following me to get her cleaned up as I would do to myself, she merely nodded before I left the room to go to my own and get myself to look more presentable. I was only wearing a plain shirt which was a tad bit wet; my pants are fairly soaked as well as my hair "I'm going to need a shower" and with that I quickly dashed to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening, 7:45 PM <strong>

_**Normal POV**_

Erza blinked several times trying to get her vision cleared, she was seeing a un-familiar looking room through the dim lights, she was also laying in a big bed, much too big to be her own or her parent's bed so who owns it? 'Where am I?' she thought trying to remember what happened before waking up to this sight and feeling 'Dragneel's car…' Erza abruptly rised from her laying position "Oh No!"

"You're awake Mistress" she heard a voice said.

'Mistress?' Erza thought, who could have called her that? She turned her head to the direction of the opened door to see a maid bowing her head to her, Erza reddened a bit from the action shown towards her, sure she was used to the students bowing to her but this, she doesn't know the woman bowing before her and here she was showing respect to her like she was some kind of a Princess.

"P-please raise your head" Erza stuttered to the maid who immediately raised her head to look at Erza.

"Mistress, Young Master is waiting for you at the dinner hall" the maid said politely.

"Y-young Master?" Erza asked and the Maid merely nodded at her.

"I will help you get ready" and with that the door to the room closed as the Maid helped Erza put on a more presentable looking clothing.

After a good 15 minutes Erza came out the room sporting a beautiful ocean-blue dress with a fancy yet simple design that stops just a few inches before the knee and a pair of white medium heeled slippers.

"You look good Mistress, Young Master would really like it" The Mais said softly, smiling at Erza who blushed, she wasn't used to wearing things like this, a bit too fancy for her taste especially that they were only eating dinner.

"T-thanks" Erza stuttered playing with her hair which was tied up in a pony tail and was curled a little midway to the bottom.

The Maid led Erza to the dining hall, upon opening the big double door Erza gawked at the amount of food occupying the large dinner table, she can't believe just how much food was served, and the huge table was almost overflowing with them.

"Right this way Mistress" The Maid said snapping Erza from trance as she led her to a chair where Natsu was sitting right next to it. Upon seeing her Natsu quickly stood up and like a gentleman that he is and pulled a chair for Erza.

Erza stared at Natsu as she was getting near him; he was clad in a red long-sleeved dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes.

Erza sat at the offered chair and Natsu sat back down on his own chair.

"Dragneel, isn't this a little too much?" Erza asked referring to the in-human amount of delicious delicacies in front of them.

"Tell me about, this is as normal as it will ever get" Natsu replied.

"You're used to this?" stupid question, of course he's used to it, talk about the same thing every day and every night.

"Pretty much, it happens on a daily basis" Natsu said shrugging.

"And you can finish them all?"

"Err.. No"

"Ahh"

After the small talk between the two they started eating but not before Natsu inviting everyone else to dig in with them on which they politely declined to, saying that they were good.

The two started eating dinner and was finished in about half an hour. Both were stuffed. The two stood up and Natsu offered to walk Erza to her room along the way they had a small chit chat.

"According to the news, the storm wont blow away until Monday morning at the very least" Natsu said.

"Ohh, how am I supposed to go home" Erza said looking down.

"I don't think you can, you're free to stay here for the weekends, and we can call your parents"

"No need, they're not home, they're on a business trip for the weekends"

"Ahh.. well, you're welcome here Pres" Natsu smiled and Erza smiled back nodding.

"Thank you Dragneel" they reached Erza's room and Natsu said his god night.

"Night Pres, I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"Good night Dragneel"

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 9:06 AM<strong>

Erza woke up after a very comfortable sleep, she was still lying down on the big mattress of one of the Dragneel's guests rooms.

'Dragneel is really rich but… he is not snobbish at all, he is quite the generous person actually' Erza thought closing her eyes again and just enjoying the feel of the soft bed.

"How long do you plan on sleeping there Pres.?" She heard a voice asked, she opened her eyes and raised her head a bit to get a view on the person, it was Natsu holding a tray filled with a delicious meal.

"Dragneel, Good morning" she greeted slowly sitting up from the bed.

"Good Morning" Natsu greeted back smiling "Breakfast?"

"You didn't have to bring me one up here" Erza replied, this was too much, she was already free-loading for the weekend and now she's being treated as a Princess.

"Well, if you woke up a little early then I wouldn't have brought it up here" Natsu chuckled and Erza just blushed a little after realizing that she has been sleeping for quite some time now.

"I am sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Natsu said placing the tray on a small table in the room "Uhmm, eat up okay? If you need me I'll just be around" and with that Natsu left the room. Erza stood up from the bed and started walking towards the table, sitting down on the chair she started to dig in on her breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 9:22 AM<strong>

Erza was done eating her breakfast and was about to clean up when one of the maids entered the room with a cart.

"Oh Milady, please do not trouble yourself with that" the Maid said taking the tray from Erza and placing it on the cart "I will tend to it"

"Oh this is no trouble really" Erza persisted but to no avail.

"Please Milady, let me tend to it" the Maid said smiling at Erza, Erza just sighed and nodded at her.

"Uhmm.. Will it be okay if I can borrow some spare clothing; I think I need to change" Erza asked the Maid who gave her a nod.

"Certainly Milady, right this way please" the Maid answered gesturing for Erza to follow her as she walked into a walked-in-closet.

Erza gaped at the amount of clothing stored inside the closet; what's more they were all Girls' clothing and were all in her size.

"Excuse me, this room; does it belong to someone by any chance?" Erza asked, seeing as though with the clothing and all, they must belong to someone, maybe Dragneel has a sister or something.

The Maid shook her head "No, this room is one of the Dragneel's guest's rooms"

"But those clothes"

"They were ordered by Young Master last night from Monsieur Sol, it's all for you Milady" the Maid explained.

Erza gasped, now this was really too much, Dragneel actually bought her tons of clothes? Not only that but the clothes were all made by the one and only Monsieur Sol, he was a famous fashion designer in their town and his clothes were very expensive, the last time she saw clothing made by the Sol himself was one of Lucy's dresses.

Erza scanned the closet; it was filled with dresses, casual and elegant ones, a few simple yet amazing looking shirts and shorts and skirts.

"Feel free to wear what you like Milady" and with that the Maid left the closet and left Erza to choose her clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 9:43 AM, Living Room.<strong>

Natsu was swinging his arm back and forth, left to right and vice versa as he was playing his Wii and the game was Tennis. He was moving quite gracefully while successfully hitting the virtual ball back to his opponent earning a point as his opponent wasn't able to hit the ball back.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered, wiping a small trickle of sweat from his forehead down the side of his head.

"Dragneel?" Erza peeked into the enormous living room looking for Natsu and was relieved to see him after searching for the past 10 minutes.

"Oh hey Pres." Natsu greeted flashing a smile at Erza. "Nice clothes"

Erza was wearing a Light-blue colored Polo-shirt with a bunch of white-line designs going from the top of her right shoulder down to the hem of the shirt, a plain white skirt that stops an inch above the knees and a pair of casual slippers.

"You really didn't have to get me these clothes you know?" Erza said crossing her arms underneath her chest while raising her eyebrow at Natsu.

"Hey, if you're staying here for the weekends you need more than sleeping wear now right? And I doubt you would like walking around wearing a fancy gown" Natsu replied chuckling a bit.

"I suppose you're right" Erza sighed, he was right after all.

"Great now stop acting like the weather and come and join me for a game" Natsu gestured for Erza to come and offered her a Wii remote.

"What game?" Erza asked raising her eyebrow at the pink-haired male

"Tennis!"

"But it's raining outside" Erza said turning her gaze at the window where the downpour was still in full blast.

"That is why we play inside" getting the game started, Natsu positioned himself and served the first ball but it wasn't sent back at him, confused, he looked at Erza who was just standing there and staring at the big screen. "Uhmm.. aren't you going to play?"

Erza raised an eyebrow at Natsu "How do you play it?" She asked a little embarrassed and Natsu chuckled which earned a glare from the red-head.

Natsu gulped a little before clearing his throat "You haven't played it before?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be asking how to now, would I?" Erza replied tapping her foot impatiently and crossing her arms under her chest.

"Good point" Natsu inwardly face-palmed then he sighed.

"So, are you going to teach me or not?" Erza asked impatiently.

"Relax will you? I'm going to teach you" Natsu gestured for Erza to come near him, Erza obliged and Natsu raised his hand that was holding the controller.

"It's really simple, all you do is swing the controller around like this" Natsu swung his arm back and forth which made the player on the game to do the same thing.

Erza watched every movement Natsu maid and chuckled after seeing the character inside the T.V doing the same.

"See? It's like playing real tennis, only this time it's more virtual, just keep the controller at the scanner's reach" Natsu finished explaining. "give it a shot"

Erza nodded and raised her hand and clumsily swung it almost hitting Natsu's head who fortunately managed to dodge.

"Whoa! You try to kill me Pres.?"

Erza blushed and bowed her head "I'm sorry!"

Natsu raised his eyebrow at her "Haven't you played tennis before?"

"Uhmm.. Not really" Erza said embarrassingly.

"Explains the deadly shot.." Natsu approached Erza who finally raised her head. From behind Natsu grab hold of her wrist, subconsciously pressing his body to her back "Okay, you need to swing more gracefully"

Erza blushed at the contact, ever since her brake up with her ex she never had any more close contacts to guys, so this is alien to her again.

"Just be more gentle with your strikes" Natsu gently swings his hand that was gripping Erza's wrist back and forth gently making Erza's character to do the same. "See"

"Ahh.. I see" Erza said turning her head a little and was surprised to see Natsu staring at her. Natsu looked into her eyes for a few moments before hastily turning away and letting go of her.

"Uhmm right? So let's play a game?" Natsu suggested, restarting the game and getting back in position. "You ready?"

Erza nodded and got on her position as well, the two were about a meter apart. Natsu swung his arm and served the ball and Erza was alert enough to swing her arm and send the ball back at him. They continued the process for awhile, neither one giving the other any opportunity to score.

"Lat's make it interesting" Natsu suggested before hitting the ball again.

"And how do we do that Dragneel?" Swinging her arm Erza replied.

"A bet, whoever loses will do the winners bidding for an entire week" Swing.

"Deal. Prepare to lose!" Swing.

"You wish!" Swing.

After about 15 minutes of non-stop swinging the winner was finally revealed.

"I won!"

"Yeah yeah, so your majesty, what do you need?"

"It's for an entire week remember?"

"Yeah. Not like it makes much of a difference"

"That is true, but this time there's no limitations"

"Scary"

"So prepare yourself…Dragneel" and with that Erza left the living room with a smile plastered on her face.

Natsu smiled after she left then let himself crash down the sofa. "This better be worth purposely losing to her" he chuckled as he whispered the statement before. After a few moments Nastsu stood up again and left the living room.

**Saturday, 10:45 AM, Library**

* * *

><p>Natsu was scanning through the fan mails that were sent to him, he smiled as he piled them in to a neat stack, making sure to place them where it is visible making a mental note to read them later. But amongst the fan mails there are also threat letters and haters mail, he sighed, he has no time for any of that so every time he spots one he held them tight before igniting his hand burning the letter and letting the ashes fall into the trash bin.<p>

"Seriously, don't they ever get tired of sending crap like this? "He muttered to himself before burning another letter with his hand. Even though it was annoying he has to admit that sometimes it was fun playing with those letters, grabbing a box of match and the rest of the threat mails he walked towards the sofa, placing the items on the coffee table he started to ignite one match before using it to burn a letter.

"I have to admit, they make pretty good snacks" He said before biting into the fire like it was some kind of cotton candy. Swallowing it before taking another bite, repeating the process with all the other remaining letters.

"Sometimes, eating fire is more fulfilling than the food here" Natsu said completely satisfied with his meal. "wonder what Pres. Is up to now"

**Saturday. 11:07 AM, Kitchen**

* * *

><p>Erza was wandering around the house; Natsu never really gave her a tour so she thought she should take one on her own. She stumbled into the kitchen and found the Chef's starting to cook up the meals to be served for lunch time. She was amazed to see just how many dishes were being made at once.<p>

"M-mistress!" One of the chefs called out to her and she turned around to see the owner of the voice. It was a man, wearing the usual chef's outfit; he was still rather young about mid-twenties to thirties, Erza can see orange hair coming out of his hat.

"Uhmm.. Please call me Erza" Erza said, bowing her head.

"Oh no! Please raise your head Mistress" The chef frantically said, Erza raised her head.

'Looks like they won't be calling me Erza then' Erza thought sighing.

"What brings you here Mistress?" the chef asked.

"Oh uhmm, I was just touring the place" Erza replied truthfully and the Chef gave her a smile.

"How do you like it so far Mistress?"

"It's really big"

The Chef chuckled and gave Erza another smile "Well, it's not as big compared to their rest house"

"They have a rest house?" Erza asked.

"Yes, on an island, I forgot the name though but, Young Master always spends his summer there, maybe he would invite you there this summer or something" The Chef replied before going back to his cooking.

"It sure sounds like it would be interesting, uhmmm.. Mind if I ask how come there are always tons of dishes that are served?"

"Oh? We served the best for Young Master, but we really don't have that much idea on what he likes so we tend to cook different dishes for him" The Chef replied.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you were to ask him for what he wants?"

"Young Master is a very busy young man; we don't want to disturb him with these small things"

Erza didn't reply but rather just nodded. "Uhmm.. if I may ask again, where is Dragneel?"

"young Master is probably at the library" The chef said looking at Erza who has a confused look "Upstairs, 3rd hallway from the right and straight ahead, the last door"

Erza nodded and gave her thanks to the man before proceeding to walk towards the said place.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 11:25 AM, Library<strong>

Erza opened the double doors to the library; she gaped at the amount of books filling the entire room. The library has two floors and she was currently on the second, leaning on the edge she saw Natsu reading a book down at the first floor, near the coffee table, going down the stairs she called out to him.

"Dragneel"

Natsu looked up from his book to turn and see Erza walking down the stairs. "Hey, what's up Pres?"

"What are you reading?" Erza asked.

"It's nothing" Natsu replied, putting the book down.

Erza raised her eyebrow and took a sneak peek at the book before sitting down beside Natsu "The Hunger Games?"

Natsu just shrugged "The plot was highly interesting, and it shows more really"

"Ahh." Erza shifted her position to a more comfortable one "You have tons of books here"

"Mhmm.. I read when I get bored or when I'm low on ideas" Natsu repled leaning her back against the sofa.

"Ideas?"

"For my next song, sometimes I get ideas by reading books"

"Ahh"

There was an uncomfortable silence that engulfed the two so Natsu decided to speak.

"What brings you here?"

"I am bored, I'm not used to be here"

"Oh so came here to see me?" Natsu chuckled.

"Maybe, or I'm here for our bet"

"Right, so you need anything?"

"Yes" Erza nodded then smiled "Keep me company"

Natsu smiled then nodded "Sure"

They talked for hours and hours enjoying each other's company, they even had their lunch inside the library since both refused to leave the place because they were enjoying their conversation.

"So, how come you're still putting up that demented façade of yours?" Natsu asked chuckling a bit.

"Oh, it's not that much of a façade, it's really me well… a part of me that is" Erza answered.

"But this nicer side of you is better, why not show it to others more?"

Erza chuckled and cleared her throat "Do you actually think those rowdy bunch would listen if I were to become sweet and nice?"

"They might"

"Dragneel, I've been in this school for a long time and I'm telling you, those rough heads wouldn't listen to angels so I tend to be a 'Demon' "

"Who says you were a demon?"

Erza chuckled again "I'm not that oblivious Dragneel, I'm completely aware of how the students see me"

"Wait, Gray told me you weren't always like this,"

Erza's expression changed, she frowned a bit but then smiled again "So, he told you the entire story?"

Natsu shook his head "Not much, just something about a boyfriend"

"You know who he is?"

Again Natsu shook his head "No, I didn't ask who he is, seems like both Gray and Lucy are still mad at him or something"

Erza smiled, she misses those two, ever since that incident she never did hang out with them "He is a jerk,"

"What happened? I mean if you want to tell me that is"

"He cheated on me and lied to my face when I caught him, it was a big strike to me since he was my first boyfriend" Erza said sadly trying not to remember that day.

"An asshole huh? Don't tell me his name or might just look for him to kick his sorry ass" Natsu said gritting his teeth.

"He wasn't like that before, but I guess they change and stuff"

"Don't even worry about him Pres. Clearly, he doesn't deserve you" Natsu smiled at Erza who smiled in return she was thankful to him, it has been a while since she opened up that topic and she was she did.

"How about you Dragneel? When will you let your mask melt?" Erza asked shifting the subject to him.

"What mask?"

"Oh please, I have put up a façade long enough to know when someone is doing the same"

Natsu frowned but smiled inwardly, he was glad someone had finally seen the mask he was putting on.

"Well.."

They talked more, comfortably telling each other stories from their past to their present, sharing laughs and sad moments, both were glad, after about 3 months of being friends, this was the only actual time they spoke sincerely to each other instead of their usual friendly chats.

Erza was glad that she found another one to share who she really was with, after drifting apart from both Lucy and Gray she felt lonely but never having the courage to speak to them again she just let it be and continued her demonic façade.

Natsu was also glad that he can tell Erza things, it has been a long while since Natsu had some real friends to talk to like this, he was separated from Gray for years and now he can't always have him by his side for he has a girlfriend now so it was comforting that someone is there for him.

After talking for hours the two decided to play more games, going to the living room Natsu started the console as they played more Tennis, then baseball then Natsu changed the game to Wii Skii, the two enjoyed the entire day and only stopping when they have to eat dinner.

After dinner Erza went to her room and Natsu went back to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 10:36 PM, Library<strong>

Natsu was playing his guitar, a pen and a paper was placed on the table, some words were crossed out and some remains on the not-so-neat piece of paper.

_When I see your smile_

_Girl, you make it, worth my while_

Natsu strummed his guitar trying to make the perfect tune for his song, singing the lyrics and seeing if it fits or if it gives a good vibe to him.

_Give me some hope, Shed me some light_

'_Cause I think I'm fallin' for you tonight_

Writing more of the lyrics down, Natsu sings the song little by little, strumming and plucking his guitar, still finding a suiting tune for it.

_Just close your eyes, let me hold you tight_

'_Cause I will always be right here by your side_

The door to the library opened and Erza entered the room.

"Dragneel" She called out again as she was descending the stairs.

Natsu looked up from his work and smiled at the girl going down the stairs.

"Hey Pres" He greeted

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked as she sat down right next to him.

"Just working on my new song" Natsu answered as he wrote down the new lyrics and played his guitar again.

"Uhmm so far so good?"

"I got the first verse and chorus down, that is all for now though" Natsu replied still playing the tune of the song on his guitar.

"Hmm.. May I hear it?" Erza asked.

Natsu smiled and nodded "Sure"

Natsu faced Erza, guitar at position, he flashed her another smile before starting to play.

_This is the first time that, I felt something like this_

_My heart is beating fast and I want to taste your kiss_

_When I see your smile_

_Girl, you make it, worth my while_

_Because this thing I have for you_

_I think it's becoming true_

_**Chorus**_

_Give me some hope, Shed me some light_

'_Cause I think I'm fallin' for you tonight_

_Just close your eyes, let me hold you tight_

'_Cause I will always be right here by your side_

Natsu played the last notes of the chorus on his guitar as his voice die down, finishing the song.

Erza was listening intently to the song and was now sporting a minor hue of red on her cheeks.

Natsu looked from his guitar after finishing the song and was now looking straight at the red-head.

"What do you think?" Natsu asked smiling at the girl in front of him.

"It w-was good" Erza replied regaining her composure. "Who is it for?"

"For.. m-my next A-album" Natsu quickly replied, he stood up and grabbed the pile of papers and his guitar and put them away before sitting back down beside Erza.

On the pile of papers, there were some lyrics that Natsu didn't sing.

_Because your Scarlet hair and Brown eyes_

_Just made me realize_

The lyrics ends there..

The two started to talk again, making jokes and just having fun until it was almost midnight.

**Saturday, 11:55 PM, Library**

Both were sleepy, Erza's eyes were half open.

"Hey Pres."

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't call me just Natsu?" Natsu asked leaning his back on the sofa, closing his eyes on the process and spreading his arms along the sofa..

"Just Cause.." Erza replied tiredly, yawning a bit.

"But-" Natsu's words was cut off as he not only felt her head leaning against his chest but he also inhaled her strawberry filled scent, he opened his eyes slowly and saw that she has fallen asleep, he chuckled slightly before whispering to her.

"Good night Erza.."

**Sunday, 12:00 Am, Library**

"Good night.." Erza trailed off before smiling softly as she shifts her position to be more comfortable.

"Natsu…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, now here it is XD I don't have much to say rather than hope you enjoyed it XD as you have noticed this chapter and the last one is set 3 months after the 4th chap so yeah..<strong>_

_**Anyway, I'm tired it's almost 5 and my BFF is already asleep (so much for a night hawk Lol)**_

_**So Review this and the other chapter please. Thank you!**_

_**KnightScales out! **_

_**Au' Revoir Monsieurs and Mademoiselle ;)**_


	8. Chapter 7: Closure and Beach Plans

**Okay, Sorry for no updates, I had put this on indefinite hiatus because I was busy but now, I'll see what I can do with this.**

**This is shorter than other chapters and it's a bit of a filler chapter, sort of. Anyway, without any further adu, I present to you Never Thought 7th chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its Characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>||KnightScales||<strong>

**"Never Thought"**

**Chapter 7: Closure and Beach Plans**

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

The sound of the ringing door bell echoed all throughout the halls of the big mansion. Inside the library Natsu slowly opened his eyes as the sun's rays had began to intrude his face. He stirred a little after getting a glimpse of the opposing rays blinding him for a moment making him quickly shut his eyes closed again.

'Not the best wake up call' Natsu thought before cracking his eyes open again to try and adjust his eyes to the sunlight. He tried moving a bit but somehow most of his movements were in vain as something (or someone) heavy was atop him. His vision became clear enough to distinguish the foreign weight on his body. A mop of perfect scarlet hair greeted him as it somehow shone blithesomely in response to the rays of sunlight hitting it, leaving a marvelous glow to surround it. Natsu was in a daze, partly due to the early morning time and partly because of the unusual sight of beautiful red.

The President; Erza Scarlet was laying comfortably atop the young pink-haired male and from the looks of it, she is completely unconscious at the moment. Her head was atop of his chest going up and down as a result of his gentle breathing. Her arms were around the young male, hugging him close to her despite their position. Her face was sporting a peaceful and lovely look. Her breathing were as gentle as his', her chest heaving up and down on his abdomen which caused Natsu to sport a minor blush as he can feel her impressive bosom pressing down on his abdomen firmly.

Natsu couldn't remember how they end up on such position, last night he was sure that they fell asleep while in a sitting position; somehow though, they have managed to shift into a laying one with Natsu's arms wrapped around Erza in a protective manner while his nose was nuzzling her head comfortably, taking in her strawberry covered scent with delight.

Natsu had never felt anything like this before. The sensation of being able to hold someone close to you, being able to feel their comforting presence had become alien to him ever since losing both his father figures. Shaking the thoughts off his mind Natsu stifled a soft yawn. He does not want to wake the sleeping red-head, although he feels he needs to do something to get out of the grip otherwise misunderstandings might occur.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, his hand had began stroking her fiery red hair, it was soft and smooth to his skin, it felt great and relaxing. He chuckles lightly after hearing an almost inaudible purr coming from the red-head as a response to him stroking her hair. More minutes seems to have passed with them still in the same position, Natsu being the one awake had become oblivious to the oncoming footsteps.

The library door burst open and a very familiar voice alarmed the pinkette.

"Hey Hot-head time to get up!" Bellowed the raven-haired young male.

Erza seemed to have woken up after this, her eyes fluttered open and her blurry eyesight had quickly become clear. She raised her head up a little to look up and what greeted her made her eyes shoot wide open, her mouth opened to say something but somehow the shock had rendered her speechless as she lets her mouth ajar. Her eyes was greeted with a pair of dark verdant orbs that was staring right back at her chocolate brown ones and strands of rose colored hair. It seems like hours had passed in silence as both parties were trying to register everything that was transpiring when in reality only seconds had passed before Erza lets out a small squeak before she abruptly tries to get up from her position which had failed and she ended up rolling over instead. Because of her arms that were around Natsu and sudden jolt of panic that rushed through her system due to the thought of falling over made her arms quickly shift, her hands clutching hard on his collar as if her dear life depended on how hard her hold on him was, she had pulled Natsu over as well giving him the same fate as she have which was falling off the couch.

Fortunately, Natsu was quick enough to respond to the sudden tugged. He had stretched his arms forward to break his fall using them to support himself so that he wouldn't crush the beautiful red-head underneath him. Erza was still clutching his collar hard, their faces dangerously close to each other, green meets brown again as another stare down had occurred.

Gray was quiet throughout the entire scene, his eyes had widened after seeing the position the two were in as he entered the library, his mouth hang open and he was deprived of any movements as his body had felt rather stringent due to the appall of such a sight. He wasn't prepared to see it and unfortunately he would never unsee it. Snapping back into the real-world Gray managed to stutter something out before brusquely leaving the room.

"I-i'll w-wait outside N-natsu"

Hearing the words of the brunet; the two quickly untangled themselves from each other. Erza letting go of his collar so that he could stand, which he did. Natsu offered his hand to Erza. She took it and he had gently pulled her up, getting her back on her feet. There was tension between the two, the atmosphere had become a bit heavy, both were flushed from what happened.

Natsu scratched the back of his neck, a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his head. He wanted to say something but can't find the right words to say in the situation at hand. Erza noticed the struggle that he was in and decided to decimate the tension herself.

"I uhmm.. I'll see you outside" she remarked in attempt to lessen the embarrassed aura surrounding them.

Natsu nodded. "S-sure"

Erza gave a small nod before making her way up the library stairs and out the door, her head was hung down and her cheeks were flushed.

|Outside the Library|

Gray was standing at one side of the double doors of the library. A hand inside his pocket and running his other hand through his hair several times as his sight was casted downwards to his feet, staring at them as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. There were visible bullets of sweat that had formed on his forehead.

'What was that?' He thought. It was quite frankly the most unbelievable thing he had ever witnessed. She was the last person he would ever thought of coming to Natsu's house. Yes they have been close, Gray himself have been noticing that between the two but never once did it ever crossed his mind that those two were at that level; and to think he would be the first one to know, why did Natsu hid this from him of all people?

The door opened which got Gray out of his stupor. He eyed who it was that stepped out of the library. Erza came out of the room and quickly locked eyes with Gray. Brown staring at black. Gray wanted to say something, he wanted to ask questions but, before he was able to form any words the red-head briskly passed him without a single word.

Gray turned around to follow the retreating form of the president. He was about to call out to her but decided against it as he felt her tensed aura. He turned back around and grab hold of the knob, twisting it, opening the door and coming inside the library.

|Library|

Natsu sighed and let himself crashed back down on the sofa. His head leaned down on the sofa and he stared at the ceiling. He was feeling two contradicting things right now. He felt as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders and at the same time he feel like that same weight was crushing him down, he was confused. He had mentally prepared himself for that scenario of her waking up, but no matter how much preparation he did, it still wasn't enough. She wasn't supposed to wake up like that anyway! She was disturbed by Gray's entrance, the initial shock from that had created a chain reaction which had ended them in that awkward position. Yep, it was all Gray's fault. Case closed.

Natsu heard the door open and closed.

"What was that all about hot-head?"  
>Gray queried as he descended the stairs, eyeing his salmon-haired friend.<p>

"I should be the one asking you that popsicle..." He inclined his head sidewards and glared at the brunet. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." Gray shrugged and sat down beside him.

Natsu looked at his watch. It read 7:30 AM. "It's early for that don't you think?" He yawned to emphasize what he meant by 'Early'

"Actually, I came to propose an idea" Natsu set his gaze back at brunet and raised an eye-brow.

"What?"

Gray closed his eyes, he leaned on the couch with his arms crossed behind his head. "We're going to the beach today"

"Today? What's up with that? That's a little sudden"

"Lucy wanted to go to the beach." Gray opened his eyes and looked at the pinkette with indifference. "And she wants you there"

"Hate to burst your bubble popsicle" Natsu stood up and crossed his arms over his broad chest "But I refuse to be the third wheel"

"Bring Erza along then, you guys seems quite close" Gray snickered, smirking at his friend "When were you planning to tell me about it?"

"Tell you what?"

Gray stood up and wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder, playfully punching his left shoulder afterwards "You and Erza"

"We're not together popsicle, if that's what you were implying"

"Oh please Natsu, I've been there, denial is always the first stage"

Natsu shook Gray's arm off him and whacked him on the back of his head "Moron! I'm not denying anything, there's nothing between us"

"And I suppose you have an excuse as to what happened earlier"

"Yes"

Gray tapped his foot on the wooden floor several times. There was silence inside the room aside the from rhythmic tapping of Gray's foot.

"Well?" Gray spoke crossing his arms over his chest "I'm waiting"

"Save that for another time popsicle" Natsu remarked before making his way up the stairs and out the room.

Gray sighed, thinking he wouldn't yield any answers now he decided to follow the pinkette out.

"So what'd you say? Gonna tag along?"

Natsu thought for a moment before shrugging "Yeah sure, why not?"

They both exited the library.

"Gonna bring Erza along?"

"Sure, she probably needs the sun anyway"

"Why was she here anyway hot-head?"

"Long story, tell you another time."

"You guys, didn't do anything, right?"

"Shut up Popsicle"

|Main Living Room, 1st Floor|

Lucy was seated comfortably on a large couch. Her fingers were drumming her knees as her eyes was scanning the entire area with a shine and her mouth was agape. She now, just realized, how incredibly loaded the young musician is. Lucy herself was quite the rich girl. But comparing herself from the pink-haired she can tell that the gap between them was massive. Lucy continued to eye the room with interest. It was really big and was adorned with highly expensive and elegant items.

Lucy was broken out of her stupor by hearing footsteps that was descending the large stairs. Her head snapped to the direction of the stairs and what she saw made her eyes widen with shock.

Erza, their president was going down the stairs wearing a plain purple shirt and white shorts that stop at least 3 inches above the knee and a pair of light blue house slippers.

'Erza? What is she doing here?'

"Good Morning Mistress" one of the maids greeted Erza with a small bow which Erza returned.

'Mistress?!' Lucy thought, her eyes not leaving the scarlet-haired classmate of hers.

"Good Morning" Erza greeted.

"Mistress, breakfast is served" the Maid inquired and Erza nodded.

Erza turned her head to the side and saw her Blonde classmate.

"Lucy?" She called out to her. She would have been surprised but considering Gray was there, Erza thought she would expect Lucy to not be that far then.

"Oh.. Uhh.. Hi Erza!" Lucy responded after she got called out of her appall.

Erza strode towards her with her arms crossed underneath her bosom.

"Wanna have breakfast?"

Lucy blinked several times not so sure on what to answer.

"S-sure?"

Erza smiled and motioned for the blonde to follow her "Come this way" She said before walking towards the dining area.

Lucy nodded and slowly followed the red-head.

|Dining Room|

Upon entering the Dining room Lucy's jaw dropped at the amount of delicious delicacies served on the table. The large table, as usual, was filled to the brim with Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, Waffles, Toasts, Ham, Juices and many more that will make your mouth water with one glance.

Erza on the other hand was completely used to such a sight. Having to spend an entire day at the estate with breakfast,Lunch and Dinner served the same way gets you to adapt quickly to it, especially Erza who has the knack of quickly adapting to changes, sort of.

"Oh my God! That's a lot of food!" Lucy exclaimed as she continues to scan the large table with wide eyes.

"I know, although I'm used to it by now" Erza responded before making her way to seat at her usual place.

'Used to it?' Lucy thought but decided against on asking the red-head instead, she walked to the chair beside Erza and took her seat.

Erza grabbed a pitcher of orange juice and poured some in the glass beside her plate "So, What are you and Gray doing here?"

'She saw Gray already?'

"Well... We thought we'd visit Natsu and... Well..."

Before Lucy could finish her sentence the two boys entered the room.

"Good Morning Lucy" Natsu greeted as he nonchalantly walked towards his usual seat beside the red-head.

"G-good Morning Natsu"  
>Lucy greeted back.<p>

Gray sighed then shrugged before taking the vacant seat next to his girlfriend.

"Did he agreed?" Lucy asked her boyfriend who just nodded in response before grabbing a toast and egg and placing them on his plate.

"Agree to what?" Erza asked as she heard the blonde queried her boyfriend.

"They wanted to go to the beach and asked us to join" Natsu answered indifferently while grabbing a pancake and putting it on Erza's plate before grabbing another one for himself.

"Us? You mean, myself included?" Erza queried before leaning forward a bit to grab some Bacon and placing them on Natsu's plate atop the pancake.

Natsu nodded grabbing the strawberry syrup and spreading it on Erza's pancake before he started digging in on his own meal.

Gray and Lucy blinked while watching the exchange between the two while thinking the same thing.

'What the heck?'

"I'm not sure I should go" Erza said before taking a bite of her pancake.

"You should, I think it will be fun" Natsu replied after swallowing his food.

"Yeah Erza, will you please join us?" Lucy asked as she herself grabbed her own food.

Erza thought for a moment before swallowing her food, she took a sip from her glass and nodded.

"Well, alright then I suppose"

"Thank you Erza!" Lucy suddenly lunged towards Erza and gave her a hug.

Natsu and Gray was taken aback by this. They stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Erza for her part was also shock as she hugged the girl back.

After a few moments Lucy withdraws and returned to her previous position. She gave the red-head a smile.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm glad you're coming Erza"

Erza smiled back and nodded at the blonde. "Me too, Lucy"

Gray was also smiling after getting out of his stupor. He glanced at Natsu who has a confused look on his face. Gray gave him a nod then the pinkette smiled too.

The rest of breakfast had become lively. They started to chat about different things going from school and escalating to more personal issues but nothing too personal of course.

After finishing breakfast, the girls excused theirselves saying that Erza needs to pack and Lucy will help her. The guys nodded and watched the girls ascend the stairs.

"I'll go pack myself" Natsu said before going up the stairs.

"I'll go with you" Gray replied before following the pinkette up the staircase.

|Guest room, Erza's room|

"Natsu gave you all this?!" Lucy exclaimed as she stared at the huge walk-in closet that was filled with various clothing from swimsuits to dresses and other stuff.

"Yes, I was surprised as well" Erza answered as she searched through the various shirts and shorts.

"They're all from Monsieur Sol!" Lucy's eyes shimmered as she stared at all the designer clothes from her favorite designer of all times.

"Yes, that's why I was quite apprehensive at first" Erza grabbed a total of five shirts varying in colors and designs before walking out the closet to pack them in a bag given to her by one of the maids.

Erza walked back inside the closet and started to look around for some shorts and skirts before returning to the bag with a handful of different bottom wears, stuffing them in neatly she returns to the closet for the third time.

"Lucy, what do you think suits me?" Erza asked as she scans around the swimsuits.

Lucy immediately ran to her side and looked through the selections she got. Lucy was glad to be helping out Erza in picking a swim wear. Actually, she was glad to be helping her out in general. It has been a while since the last time they actually spent time together as friends, and Lucy would very much want to restore that lost friendship they had.

"Oohh Erza, this one suits you perfectly!" Lucy squealed showing the red-head the choice of swimwear she got.

"Are you sure?" Erza eyes the clothing.

"Of course! I'm sure Natsu would love it too~" Lucy giggled.

"W-what? What's h-he got t-to do with t-this?" Erza stammered, the heat going up to her cheeks as it reddens.

Lucy kept on giggling at the reaction of the red-haired.

'I knew it!'

Lucy continued to tease the young President as they finished their packing.

|Natsu's Room|

Gray was seated on the couch while Natsu was packing his clothes. He was inside his own walk-in closet and was looking through all his shirts and shorts.

"I'm glad that those two are getting along again" Gray remarked.

"You mean, Lucy and Pres?" Natsu asked from the closet.

"Yeah."

"That's a good thing then" Natsu walked towards his bag and packed in some shirts and shorts.

"Yeah, sure is!"

"Help me pick some trunks!"

"Ah dude, can't you do that on your own?"

"Fine, you're no help popsicle"

Natsu walked back inside the closet and looked through the different swimwear he has.

"Erza likes the colors black , blue and red!" Gray smirked.

Natsu flinched and his cheeks reddened. Luckily, his back was turned towards him so he can't see his flushed face.

"Shut up popsicle!"

"Just saying~" Gray teased.

|Guest Room, Erza's Room|

Lucy was sitting on the queen size bed while Erza was eyeing herself on the body-length mirror.

"Ahh you look good Erza!" Lucy complimented the red-head.

Erza was wearing a red tank top, with a white see-through opened polo shirt over it. A pair of short denim shorts that stops at least 5 inches above her knees, and a pair of dark blue slippers. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail with a few strands framing her face (Hairstyle when she wore the goth loli outfit). She was also wearing a pair of brown shades on her head.

"Thank you Lucy" Erza replied as she did some minor poses in front of the mirror.

"Erza.." Lucy trailed off. This caught Erza's attention as she set her gaze upon the blonde.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'm really glad I'm able to talk with you like this again"

This caught Erza off-guard. She smiled and made her way to the bed and say next to Lucy.

"I am glad as well, Lucy"

Lucy looked at Erza and smiled a genuine smile as small tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"I never thought I'd be able to do this with you again" Lucy said as she let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry I had been so distant these past few years" Erza said as she looked down to avoid seeing her friend cry.

Lucy shook her head. "Don't be, me and Gray understood how you felt when that happened, you don't need to apologize" Lucy wiped the tears off her eyes and face.

Erza smiled before leaning forward to envelop the other girl into a hug as her eyes had also become teary.

"I missed you and Gray..."

"We missed you too Erza" Lucy replied as she wrapped her arms around the red-head and hugged her back.

They stayed like that for a few moments before parting. They started to laugh and talk some more before deciding to meet with the boys downstairs.

|Downstairs, In front of the Main door|

The boys were chatting about the new game that Natsu's dad's company will be releasing soon.

"Hibiki gave me the first copy of the game" Natsu said.

"Damn, your Dad's games are always awesome, when will the release date be?" Gray asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check out the game first then they'll have to make more copies of it once I approved the game" Natsu answered.

"RPG?"

"Yup"

"Dude, now you got me all-"

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Erza asked as she and Lucy was descending the stairs.

"Not really" Natsu spoke as she watched the girls like Gray.

Natsu eyed Erza and her outfit then smiled.

"You look good" he complimented.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" She replied smiling at him.

Natsu was wearing a white tank top and an orange Hawaiian polo over it, a pair of black long shorts and black slippers. A pair of black tinted shades was covering his eyes.

Gray eyes both the girls and saw their some tear stain on their faces .

"Did you girls cried?" Gray asked with a little worry.

Natsu also looked at the girls with worry. "You girls cried?"

Erza and Lucy looked at each other and let out a giggle.

Natsu and Gray both raised their eyebrows.

Erza and Lucy managed to hold in their giggles as they set their gaze back on the boys.

"Tears of Joy!" They exclaimed at the same time while sporting genuine smiles.

Both Gray ad Natsu returned the smile before grabbing their bags from the floor.

"Alright, let's go!" Gray remarked before making his way to the door.

Natsu, Erza and Lucy nodded and followed Gray.

Lucy nudged Erza and whispered "Natsu did a great job, neh?"

Erza blushed and watch the giggling blonde run down to her boyfriend.

Natsu looked back at Erza and smiled, Erza smiled back with one thought inside her head.

'Thank you Natsu...'

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for this chapter. I'll try to work on the next one as soon as possible.<strong>

**About Je t'aime: it might take some time before I'll be able to update that. The thing is, my laptop broke and the chapter I wrote for it is in the laptop. I used mobile in making this chapter which would probably explain the errors on this chappie. One more thing, I forgot the entire plot for Je t'aime so I mah have to do some rethinking about it, but I will not end it there, I'll see to it that it will get finished.**

**So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review ^^**

**Au' Revoir~**


End file.
